Kunai & Cellphone
by NoobZero
Summary: Des personnes, dissimulés dans l'ombre, sont entrain de changer l'univers de Naruto en y introduisant de la technologie de notre monde et en s'attaquant à ses futurs héros. Quel peut-être leur objectif? Quels terribles changements cette "nouvelle technologie" va-t-elle amenée? Une seule personne semble pouvoir s'opposer a eux: le seul geek AU MONDE à ne PAS avoir lu Naruto !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je suis NoobZero, écrivain, Gamer et futur maître du monde :-)

Ce projet n'est pas seulement le mien. Il s'agit d'une collaboration entre trois personnes: moi (l'écrivain), Demonkitteh (le conseiller) et FoxyOwlofDoom (La Beta et correctrice). Je vous recommande d'ailleurs leur fanfic. Et Naruto n'est pas ma propriété, bien sûr, c'est la création de Kishimoto.

Je suis désolé, mais la partie naruto ne commencera que dans le chapitre 2, le premier chapitre présente les Personnages OC et l'intrigue de l'histoire. Parce que le projet est de faire une histoire avec un véritable complot sur le Voyage vers le narutoverse. L'OC ne vient pas seulement avec un tour de magie, il ya une vraie histoire derrière cela. J'espère que mon style d'écriture et les OC vous feront tout lire. Je ... Nous espérons que vous l'aimerez. ;-) bien que cela soit ma première fic sur cet continuation ne dépendra que de vous. :-)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Au sommet d'une colline, au milieu d'une forêt, se tenait un professeur particulièrement joyeux et souriant sous le soleil printanier. Ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du ridicule de ses habits d'explorateurs du dimanche. Il se retourna vers ses élèves qui grimpaient péniblement par le sentier pour le rejoindre. Il déclara avec entrain.

"Allez les jeunes ! Il fait si beau et le vent sent bon la nature. Un peu de nerf. "

Ses étudiants lui répondirent en geignant. L'un d'entre eux se lamenta.

"C'est facile à dire pour vous Professeur Scott. "

Une des filles gémit:

"Si j'avais su j'aurais pris des chaussures plus adaptés. J'ai déjà mal aux pieds. "

Un autre rétorqua.

"T'as quel âge ? Dix-sept ou soixante-dix-sept ans ? "

"Sa devrait être interdit d'obliger les jeunes à camper au milieu de nul part." Se plaignit Un élève.

Un blond beugla furieusement.

"Tu crois que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir eu envie de venir ? Je vais rater un super concert à cause de ça."

"Et moi une bonne rediffusion de Doctor Who." Ajouta le plus petit de la classe.

une fille avec des perles de bois cliquetantes dans les cheveux s'exclama.

"Hey ! on est là pour plusieurs jours alors commencez pas à vous plaindre. "

"Toi la rouquine la ferme ! On t'a rien demandé ! " S'énerva le blond.

Le professeur Scott, sentant que la situation allait à nouveau dégénérer, tenta une nouvelle injection de joie de vivre.

"Allons allons ! Regardez autour de vous. Cette forêt est magnifique. Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour étudier la biologie que d'aller sur le terrain. "

La petite intervention de l'enseignant eu l'effet escompté, en quelque sorte. Tous ses étudiants se tranquillisèrent, chacun pour ses propres raisons. Ceux ravis d'être ici, la rousse y compris,approuvèrent gentiment. Les autres se rappelèrent qui les avaient entrainés dans ce trou perdu. Mais, ne voulant pas se mettre leur instituteur à dos, surtout si près de la fin de l'année, ces derniers se contentèrent de rouspéter intérieurement ou à voix basse.

Rassuré d'avoir évité une guerre des gangs, le Professeur Scott s'apprêta à reprendre la marche après avoir lancé une autre de ses répliques agaçante, ou revigorante selon chacun. Quand il fut soudain interrompu par la fille aux cheveux perlés.

"Attendez professeur. "

Celui-ci se fixa avant de se tourner vers la fille rousse.

"Un problème Mademoiselle Ashford ?"

Elle approuva en pointant derrière elle avec son pouce.

" Nous avons un trainard."

Toute la classe se retourna pour découvrir quelque chose qui ne les surpris pas un instant.

L'un des leurs, l'élève qui attirait, habituellement, le moins l'attention sur lui, malgré ses curieux pendentifs et son style vestimentaire, commençait tout juste a rattraper le groupe. Il était visiblement plus concentré sur sa Playstation Vita que la randonné elle-même.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?" Demanda une brunette.

Le petit fit remarquer.

"Toujours à la traine lui. En classe comme dans la vie apparemment."

"Et vous avez vu ses vêtements. C'est d'un ringard." Exprima une des filles avec un dédain de Fashion victime.

Mais l'intéressé avais mis la musique dans ses écouteurs trop forte pour entendre les critiques méprisante qu'on lui adressait.

Le professeur, exaspéré par ce qu'il voyait, hurla à en faire fuir tout les oiseaux aux alentours.

"MONSIEUR STEVEN RYAN ! AU RAPPORT IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Cela, par contre, Steven l'avait bien entendu, et il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour surpasser le Metallica qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Les autres élèves commencèrent à s'inquiéter, et même paniquer pour certains.

Un élève trembla.

"Alerte! Le sergent Scott est de retour."

La brunette se lamenta :

"De tout les profs de Biologie de Londres, il a fallut qu'on tombe sur celui qui a un passé militaire."

Son voisin compléta.

"Et de tout les nazes d'Angleterre, il a fallut qu'on se coltine celui qui a justement le chic pour l'énervé."

L'élève aux pendentifs fit une sauvegarde avant de ranger sa console portable et ses écouteurs dans une des poches latérale de son sac. Il rejoignit finalement son professeur sans avoir l'air très effrayé, comparé aux autres. Tout simplement parce que l'inquiétude était équilibré par la frustration d'avoir dû arrêter son jeu à un moment intéressant. En marchant vers son tortionnaire, Steven Ryan pensa.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?'

Il se sentait comme un prisonnier innocent s'apprêtant à passer devant un juge persuadé de sa culpabilité. C'était en tout cas comment il voyait les choses. Il avança sous les regards énervés de ses camarades de classe, présageant combien ils lui en voudrait s'ils avaient tous des ennuis par sa faute.

"Surtout fais pas l'idiot." Murmura un élève.

"Ou crois moi que tu le regrettera." Menaça le blond.

Le présage était, désormais, une affirmation clair et net. Le public dans le tribunal ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de le soutenir. S'il le faisait, ce serait uniquement par intérêt personnel de toute façon. Mais Steven n'en avait cure. Il se planta calmement face à son professeur au visage déformé par la colère.

" Monsieur Ryan..."

Grinça le professeur.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez avec une console de jeu ici ?"

Le jeune homme répondit avec le ton blasé de celui a qui on demande une évidence.

"C'est pourtant clair, je jouais."

Mr. Scott s'impatienta.

"Ne commencez pas à faire le malin. J'avais pourtant interdis d'apporter ce genre de choses..."

"Pour profitez de la nature et du bon air. Je sais. Tout le monde le sais." Termina Steven avec lassitude.

"Alors pourquoi êtes vous le seul de la classe avec un de ces engins de malheur? Et le pire c'est que vous ralentissez toute la marche avec ça."

Steven répliqua calmement, en levant son index, pour défendre son cas du mieux possible.

"Premièrement Monsieur Scott. Si vous pensez que je suis le seul a avoir amener une console de jeu, alors je dois vous dire que vous ne connaissez vraiment pas cette classe aussi bien que vous le pensez."

Plusieurs étudiant se tendirent de crainte et le traitèrent intérieurement d'abrutit.

Steven poursuivit en levant un deuxième doigt.

"Deuxièmement. N'importe quel Smartphone peut permettre de jouer à des tas de jeux. Donc ce n'est pas seulement les consoles, mais tout les portables de la classe que vous devriez interdire."

Cette fois, c'est Toute la classe qui se tendit et traita intérieurement Steven d'abrutit.

Il conclut en montrant trois doigts.

"Et enfin Troisièmement. Je peut marcher à vitesse normal tout en jouant sans aucun problème. Si je suis plus lent c'est parce que mon sac pèse plus lourd que celui des autres."

La classe et son professeur furent un peu étonnés en entendant cela.

"C'est pas plutôt toi qui est plus faiblard ?" S'enquérit le Blond.

Mais la brunette tenta, hésitante, en regardant le bagage.

" C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un plus gros que les autres. Non?"

Un étudiant avec une mèche affirma.

"Maintenant que tu le dis..."

Il jeta un coup de son œil visible sur ses camarades de classe

"C'est vrai que c'est lui qui a le plus gros sac."

"En plus je crois que c'est pas un modèle camouflage..."

Informa la Fashion victime

"Mais un Vrai sac militaire."

"Quoi c'est vraiment à lui tout ça ?!"

Demanda un élève, exaspéré.

"Moi, je croyais qu'il portait du matos pour le serg... le prof je veut dire."

C'est à ce moment que la rouquine perlée soupira et s'avança vers son collègue à pendentifs pour soupeser difficilement le sac en question. Elle partagea sa conclusion en soufflant.

"Il est effectivement plus lourd. Il pèse même une tonne en vérité."

Steven jeta un regard avec un petit sourire de remercîment à l'étudiante rousse, auquel elle ne répondit pas. L'enseignant jeta à peine un regard vers la rousse nommée Ashford avant de continuer a interroger le jeune homme.

"Et pourquoi votre paquetage est-il aussi pesant et encombrant ? J'ai donner une liste précise d'objets à emporter."

Steven affirma.

"Et je peut vous garantir que j'ai tout ce que vous avez demandez sans-faute. J'ai seulement fais mes ajouts personnels."

Le professeur, qui commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez de son attitude nonchalante, le questionna en redoutant un peu la réponse.

"Quels ajouts?"

"Vous voulez l'inventaire complet Sergent ?" Se moqua le jeune homme sur un ton las.

"Surveille ton attitude. Tu nous a déjà fais perdre beaucoup de temps alors sois rapide."

"Tout simplement mon matériel d'urgence si je dois quitter la maison plus de vingt-quatre heures. Ordinateur portable, Smartphone, Tablette tactile, baladeur, un double de chaque, Clés USB, Deux Manettes pour ordinateur, tout le câblage nécessaire, Un système complet de générateur solaire portable, ma boîte de pendentifs, mes disques dur portatifs contenant dix milles livres, BD et mangas, Cinq milles films, séries et Anime ainsi que trois cents jeux... Oh! Et quelques livres papiers au cas où."

Le professeur hocha la tête en disant.

"Au moins vous avez pris de la lecture... Attendez une seconde... VOUS AVEZ PRIS QUOI ?!"

Tout les étudiant furent sans-voix. La jeune Ashford se fit un véritable et claquant facepalm d'exaspération. Le blond s'exclama.

"T'as cru que tu partais pour une mission de cinq ans ou quoi Amiral Adama ?!"

Steven admit avec dédain.

"Bien essayé Blondie. Mais tu as mélangé Star Trek avec Battlestar Galactica, idiot."

"Qui tu traites d'idiot?! Et j'ai un nom j'te rappelle!" Répliqua-t-il.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase du professeur. Celui-ci explosa en rugissant plus fort qu'un lion.

"MONSIEUR RYAN ! Vous allez de ce pas redescendre, vider ce sac dans le bus et ne revenir qu'avec le strict nécessaire ! Est-ce bien compris ?!"

L'adolescent aux pendentifs paniqua comme si on venait de lui annoncé que sa tête avait été mise à prix.

"QUOOOOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mes affaires ?! Et si jamais il pleut et qu'elle prennent l'eau ?! Ou qu'un maraudeur cambriole le bus pendant notre absence ?! Ou qu'un astéroïde tombe dessus ? Ou qu'un être d'une autre dimension essai de m'appeler sur mon portable et que je suis pas là pour décrocher ? "

Certains élèves se figèrent dans un rictus de stupeur. D'autres rirent sans honte, sachant tous que Steven pensait sincèrement, même sous le coup de la panique, que chacune de ses théories étaient possibles. Monsieur Scott, lui, répondit avec le sérieux d'un général en guerre.

"Je m'en moque ! Le Professeur Mitchell y est encore pour passer quelques coups de fils et rassembler du matériel. Vous allez le rejoindre immédiatement, faire votre rapport et faire tout ce que je vous ai demandé."

"Mais..." Tenta Steven.

"Pas de 'Mais' ! Et pour être sûr que vous lui direz exactement ce que je vous ai dit, mademoiselle Ashford vous accompagnera."

"Mais...!" S'exclama la rousse.

"J'ai dit pas de 'Mais' ! Allez y tout de suite. Le professeur Mitchell connait le chemin pour nous rejoindre."

Voyant que la bataille était bel et bien perdu. Les deux élèves condamnés commencèrent a revenir sur leurs pas. Le jeune homme en poussant un long soupir de colère et frustration mâtiné de lamentations. et la jeune fille en marmonnant 'Mais pourquoi je m'en suis mêlé?' et 'Tout ça à cause de cet abruti.' Ils passèrent au milieu des autres élèves, soulagés de ne pas avoir subit une des punitions collectives du Sergent Scott. Certains, cependant, n'oublièrent pas de se moquer à voix basse ou de jeter des regards noirs au duo des excentriques.

Sur le chemin du retour, Steven et sa compagnonne d'infortune n'échangèrent pas un mot tant qu'ils furent encore en vue de leur classe et son général. Dès que l'homme aux pendentifs ne put plus les voir, il soupira en se lamentant.

"Pfff... Il est énervant ce prof."

La rousse aux perles intervint, très irritée.

"N'en rajoute pas. C'est de ta faute."

Steven répliqua avec un ennui mécontent.

"Oh excuse moi de ne pas être au pas chaque fois que le Sergent parle."

La Ashford grogna.

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veut dire."

"Alors quoi?"

"C'est toi qui a amené tout ce matos inutile et énervé le prof. Il l'avait dit qu'il voulait pas voir de consoles de jeux."

"Il n'y a que lui pour croire que trois jours en forêt à l'écouter donner cours peuvent être plus intéressants que mon J-Stars Victory VS importé du Japon. Je passe déjà les trois-quarts de mes journées à l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais renoncer à mes affaires en dehors."

La jeune fille s'énerva.

"J'arriverai jamais a comprendre comment tu peux rester toute la journée devant ces stupides écrans. Tu ne comprend même pas ce qu'il y'a marqué dans celui-là."

"C'est faux. Je t'ai déjà dit..."

Elle l'interrompit.

"Que tu apprend le japonais je sais. Je sais suffisamment bien à quel point t'es obsédé par tout les trucs japonais. Même ta coiffure vient d'un des perso loufoque de ces stupides mangas."

"Pandora Heart n'a rien de Stupide! Et Oz n'a rien de... Oublie ça."

"Vous n'avez même pas la même couleur de cheveux. Toi t'es brun."

"C'est pas important ça."

La rouquine soupira pour la elle-ne-savait-plus-combientième-fois de la journée. Elle le réprimanda.

"T'es pire que ma petite sœur. Toujours a me parler de ses cartoons bizarre et de son idole borgne dans Naruto. D'ailleurs rien qu'avant notre départ elle me demandait si je voulais voir je ne sais quel bataille avec elle."

Le geek aux pendentifs s'exclama en levant l'index.

"Premièrement. Ce ne sont pas des Cartoons ! Ce sont des Anime !"

Il poursuivit, plus calmement, en levant son majeur.

"Deuxièmement. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais, s'il-te-plait, évite de me parler de Naruto. Je n'ai pas..."

La fille aux perles le coupa.

"Encore vu ou lut cette série. Oui tu me la déjà dit. T'attend que la série finissent pour tout avaler d'une traite."

"C'est cela."Confirma Steven.

La jeune Ashford déclara en soufflant.

"J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est les seuls sur terre a ne pas avoir vu cette série."

Le geek lui répondit.

"Non t'inquiète. Blondie et Fashion victime non plus l'ont pas vu."

La rousse douta.

"Je sais pas si cela me rassure d'être comparé à ces deux là. Et t'es obligé de les appeler ainsi? Tu sais que les gens détestent quand tu les appellent par des surnoms que t'as décidé tout seul."

"Tu sais que j'ai pas la mémoire des noms Ria..."

Rappela Steven avant d'ajouter, avec une pointe d'humour.

"Et puis de toute façon, il suffit qu'ils voient mon look pour ne pas me voir en peinture ces deux là."

La surnommée Ria hésita avant de parler, comme toute personne cherchant comment dire une vérité d'une manière non-blessante. Elle finit par déclarer.

"Il faut dire que tu passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Avec tes tee-shirt de Dragons, de guerriers, de loups et autres... Sans oublier les trois chaînettes à ta ceinture à clou ou ta collection de pendentifs. T'en as combien aujourd'hui d'ailleurs? Trois?"

Steven confirma.

"Ouaip. Un pentacle, un triskèle et un dragon. C'est ce qui s'assortissait le mieux avec le tee-shirt noir à loups que je porte. J'hésitait entre le triskèle et une étoile du chaos mais je me suis dit que, comme le loup a une signification plutôt positive dans les cultures celtes, c'était plus approprié."

La fille aux perles ne pouvait manqué de noté la pointe de fierté qu'avait son ami dans la voix. Elle l'entendait rarement parlé d'une manière autre que monocorde ou blasé. En vérité elle l'entendait rarement parlé tout court. Elle lui fit remarquer sans méchanceté.

" Si tu t'habillais de façon moins...impressionnante, les gens te trouverais moins bizarre."

Steven lui répondit, sur le même ton.

" J'en ai rien a faire de ce que les autres pensent de moi si c'est pour me dire d'être autre chose que moi même."

Ria ricana aimablement à l'écoute de cette réplique, semblant tout droit sortir d'une de ces BD dont raffolait son compagnon d'infortune. Elle admit en souriant:

"C'est bien ce que je respecte le plus chez toi, même si tu l'exprime de façon ridicule. Depuis le jour où tu m'as offert ce pendentifs."

Ria sortit de sous sa chemise une chainette en fer portant un cercle entre deux croissants argentés. Son air contente montrait qu'elle était ravi d'avoir ce bijou. Steven sourit a son tour, réjoui de voir qu'elle portait toujours le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert il y'a presque un an. C'était un sourire de reconnaissance, la remerciant de l'avoir toujours a son cou. Il raconta en parlant de la parure.

"La triple lune. Le symbole censé représenté les trois états de la femme: La Vierge, la Mère et la Vieille femme."

La rousse aux perles poursuivit.

"Tu sais plein de choses en plus. Ta mère t'a jamais dit que si tu utilisais juste la moitié de l'énergie que tu met dans tes passe-temps geek dans les cours, tu serais premier de la classe?"

Steven perdit lentement son sourire, regarda devant lui et lui répondit sur un ton monocorde.

"Elle doit surement le pensée Ria. Mais elle ne me le dira jamais. ça créerai trop de problème. C'est pas dans l'Accord."

La jeune fille se sentit bête. Elle savait que sa famille était un sujet sensible et, sans réfléchir, elle y avait fait référence. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux étudiants. Le chant des oiseaux, revenu après la frayeur provoqué par le sergent, n'arrangeait hélas rien. Aucun ne voulut réellement reprendre la discutions. Mais, heureusement pour Ria, le bus fut en vue. Elle déclara.

"Ah regarde: on est arrivé."

"Je le vois bien. Je ne suis pas myope."

La rousse grogna.

"Pas besoin d'être aussi cassant. Allez dépêchons-nous de trouver Mr. Mitchell. Je préfèrerai me retaper cette colline le plus vite possible pour oubliez tout ça."

Le geek lui demanda en arquant un sourcil.

"Je croyais que t'aimais bien la nature."

Elle confirma en foudroyant Steven du regard.

"J'ADORE la nature. Ce que je n'aime pas du tout ce sont les ampoules au pieds provoqué par les idiots qui ne savent pas la fermer quand il faut."

Steven se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

Une fois devant le bus, garé près d'un lac, les élèves se mirent à chercher du regard le professeur Mitchell. C'est la jeune fille qui le trouva la première. Elle l'indiqua du doigt à son camarade de classe. Leur professeur se trouvait au bord du lac, près d'une petite pile de cartons, entrain de tapoter sur son téléphone dans une main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à ton avis?" Demanda Ria.

Steven supposa.

"Le sergent Scott a dit qu'il devait téléphoner et il est à côté d'une pile de cartons inconnus. La théorie la plus probable est qu'il bosse en secret pour la mafia et doit déposé de la marchandise que des mafioso vont venir récupéré plus tard. C'est diabolique. Qui irai soupçonné un car d'étudiants ?"

Ria le regarda du coin de l'œil, la mine affligée, et lui demanda avec un brin de pitié.

"C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Rassure-moi tu ne pense pas vraiment ce que tu dis?"

Steven ne désirait pas entamer de débat. Il déclara alors, comme s'il avait voulu blaguer.

"Pas vraiment. Bon allez, on y va."

Malgré tout, Ria ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre l'étrangeté de cette scène. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu les professeurs parler de cartons. Et, surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas demander aux élèves de les porter. Elle supposa, parce que c'était la seule réponse logique, qu'ils auraient finit par demander des volontaires plus tard.

Ria laissa Steven s'approcher seul de leur enseignant. Elle préférait rester un peu en retrait, présageant la potentielle remontrance qui allait suivre et auquel elle ne voulait pas participer. Mais elle présumait que tout ce passerais bien au final, sachant quel lien ils entretenaient.

Le professeur Mitchell paraissait si concentré par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de ses étudiants. Le geek aux pendentifs s'approcha de lui en souriant, prêt à attirer son attention, mais son appel fut interrompu par une feuille que le vent lui avait envoyé en plein visage. Il la retira en bougonnant. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se trouvait juste à côté de son instructeur. Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'ahurissement.

L'enseignant, toujours inconscient de sa présence, tenait dans sa main gauche un mystérieux objet en métal globalement cubique. Ce dernier n'était pas plus gros qu'une pomme et de petits câbles serpentaient par endroits. D'autres, rattachés à une prise, rejoignait le portable dans son autre main. Il pianotait dessus en murmurant, de sa voix rauque, toute sorte de chiffres, de calculs et autres charabias mathématiques ésotériques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déconcentrer, pas même le vent puissant qui faisait voleter la queue de cheval en laquelle était attachés ses noirs cheveux semi-bouclés.

Steven ne put rien prononcer tant il fut surpris, captivé et confus à la fois. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui semblait tout droit sortit d'une ses séries fantastique ou d'une nouvelle de science-fiction. Le genre d'évènement qui ne devrait pas arriver dans le monde réel.

Puis, finalement, le professeur Mitchell appuya sur une touche de son portable et, dans la seconde, une petite cavité circulaire s'ouvrit sur le dessus du cube. Il en sortait une hypnotisante lumière bleuté qui se reflétait sur les lunettes du professeur.

C'est alors que de petits éclairs crépitèrent dans, puis hors de l'ouverture. Steven fut surpris et effrayé par cela. Redoutant un danger pour lui et son professeur, il eut le réflexe de crier 'Attention!' et taper la boîte, la projetant par terre, ce qui eut pour effet de déconcerter l'instructeur. Ce dernier, confus et choqué, fit rapidement glisser son regard entre l'objet et Steven. L'enseignant avait les yeux écarquillés et la voix pleine d'affolement, comme si Steven venait de toucher à une inestimable relique antique.

" Quoi ?! Mais...Quand est-ce que... ?! IMBECILE !"

Il se jeta sur l'appareil, dont les éclairs craquaient de plus en plus, et s'en empara au moment où il prononça cette insulte. Et c'est quand il l'attrapa que tout se déclencha, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune Ria.

Dans un sourd vacarme se créa une tremblante bulle électrique, et même plasmatique. Elle enfermât en son sein les deux hommes, ainsi que les cartons, qui semblèrent tout deux figés comme des statues dans de l'eau.

De l'extérieur, la bulle rapetissa d'un coup, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, et disparus dans un flash lumineux à peine plus puissant que celui d'un appareil photo.

A l'intérieur, ce fut différent. Steven était conscient au moment où il fut paralysé jusqu'aux cheveux. Ce fut une sensation très bizarre au début. C'était comme être plongé d'un coup dans une eau très chaude, chargé d'une énergie qui vous chatouillait chaque centimètre carré de la peau, jusque sous les vêtements. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de rire, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas de toute manière.

Il y'eut ensuite ce flash, assez fort pour vous piquer les yeux. Mais Steven fut incapable de les faires cligner pour apaiser la douleur. Il se mit alors a voir défiler devant son regard des choses extraordinaires, des scènes merveilleuses, incroyables voir même impossibles: Une forêt de pin en hiver que traversait un traineau tiré par un cheval ; Une créature titanesque dévorant un animal à nageoire sous un océan verdâtre; une mer cristalline sous un aveuglant soleil ; Une sphère de lumière dont s'échappait des rayons gigantesques vers les étoiles ; Une planète a cinq lunes se réfléchissant sur un lac couleur de bronze; Des galaxies dansante dans les ténèbres du vide; Une lutte entre un guerrier enflammé et un autre à la peau métallique ; Une montagne enneigée autour de laquelle volait une monstruosité écailleuse; Un démon flamboyant dans un monde célèste s'écroulant; Une cité d'acier entourées de colonnes d'énergies vertes; Un désert où un groupe d'humanoïdes verts à quatre bras, des fusils entre les mains, montait des mastodontes; Une bataille entre des hommes pâles cornus et un guerrier en armure noir lançant des éclairs; Une villa magnifique dans laquelle marchait un jeune homme en vêtement blanc et rouge; Une horreur sans visage au milieu des bois... Et tant d'autres encore.

Tout cela défila si vite pour Steven qu'il se sentit perdu, déboussolé, émerveillé, mais aussi euphorique et effrayé. Mais malgré ce bouillon de sensations, il eut une intense impression de déjà vue devant la plupart de ces scènes, qu'il savait, étrangement, ne pas être des rêves ou des hallucinations. Une partie de lui, au plus profond de son âme, lui affirmait, contre toute logique, que ce n'était rien de tout cela, même devant les spectacles les plus incroyables ou les plus étrangement colorés.

Enfin, il subit un autre flash lumineux qui s'accompagna de l'impression d'être frappé par une puissante vague. Un puissant coup qui lui donna une migraine écrasante et l'atroce impression que de toute son énergie avait été dispersé au quatre vents. Le spectacle fantastique s'arrêta et Steven se retrouva à nouveau maître de ses mouvement. Mais l'épuisement incroyable qui venait de le frapper, et une douleur monumentale dans tout le corps, le firent directement s'écrouler à plat ventre sur de la terre et de l'herbe, accablé par le poids de sa lourde besace. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, ce fut un brin d'herbe et des arbres éclairé par la lune.

* * *

Nous y voilà.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre :-)

Je vous promets que la rencontre avec Naruto est dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous serez là.

A plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Si vous êtes encore là c'est que cette fanfiction a dû vous intéressez. Merci beaucoup ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, la partie Naruto commence enfin. Il y'a des mots japonais, je met leurs traduction a la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux pendentifs finit par retrouver ses esprits. Mais il était toujours vidé de ses forces. Au point qu'il ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des heures mais, malgré cela, voulait continuer encore un peu. Seulement, la masse écrasante qu'il avait sur le dos devint petit à petit insupportable, notamment avec les cailloux sur lesquels il était allongé. Il finit par ouvrir ses paupières. L'aveuglante lumière qui se révéla lui fit les refermer de suite. Il les rouvrit plus lentement, s'habituant à la clarté, pour se découvrir entouré d'arbres et de buissons.

Il fallut encore un petit moment à Steven pour se décider a bouger et rassembler assez d'énergie pour cela. Il se releva très doucement, non seulement à cause du poids de sa besace, mais surtout parce qu'il avait des courbatures un peu partout et que sa migraine n'était pas complètement passée. Le jeune geek s'assit sur le sol en se libérant du poids accablant qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

Il souffla en grommelant, la tête entre ses mains. Il pensa difficilement.

'Bon sang... Ce mal de crâne...Cette fatigue... Je me suis pas sentis aussi mal depuis la soirée où j'ai vu tout les films du Seigneurs des Anneaux d'une traite.'

Steven resta assis, les yeux fermés, pendant un moment. La migraine finit par s'en aller tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des buissons et des arbustes qui l'empêchait de voir très loin. Il se crut en plein milieu de la forêt pendant un moment. Mais il ne voyait ni le bus, ni sentiers, ni visages connus.

C'est alors seulement qu'il se rendit compte d'un terrible fait : il était complètement seul.

Il se releva sous le coup de la peur et appela à haute voix.

"Professeur Mitchell ! Ria ! Où êtes-vous?! Quelqu'un ?!"

Steven regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement quelques chants d'oiseaux. Il n'osa pas marcher ailleurs. le fait d'être perdu dans un bois inconnu, après une expérience aussi troublante, ne donnait pas vraiment envie de bouger. L'adolescent sortit rapidement, d'une des poches de son jean, son téléphone portable tactile MyPhone Zêta. Son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter quand il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil pour y voir l'heure qu'il était. A défaut de pouvoir se repérer dans l'espace, il espérait pouvoir le faire dans le temps. Mais ce fut encore un échec. L'appareil indiquait vingt-trois heure trente. Il regarda la montre noir à son poigné pour vérifier: même constat.

"Le bus nous à déposé à midi environ. -Calcula le geek- Sois ces deux engins sont cassés, mais il y'a peu de chance visiblement, soit j'ai bel et bien dormis un sacré paquet de temps. Et pourtant il y'a du soleil..."

Le jeune geek se rassit lourdement. Il avait un besoin urgent de stabilité.

Il respira lentement pour retrouver calme. Une fois réussit, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il se rappela bien du professeur, de l'appareil étrange et de toute les émotions qu'il ressentit pendant ce qui lui semblait, désormais, n'être qu'un épuisant mais merveilleux rêve. C'est le fort sentiment de déjà vu qui l'intrigua le plus; mais tout étant devenu très flou dans sa tête, il eut du mal à se rappeler exactement de ce qu'il avait vu.

Toute cette histoire de dingue lui donna l'impression d'un cauchemar, ou d'un délire sortit d'un mauvais Shonen. Ce qui revenait au même pour lui.

"Avec un début pareil, je sais même pas si mon histoire tiendrait vingt chapitres."

Faire de l'humour de geek aidait Steven à se détendre.

Puis il entendit un son au loin. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut mais auquel il ne s'attendait pas: Un aboiement. Un petit aboiement.

'Un chiot?' Se demanda-t-il.

Puis il entendit quelqu'un crié:

" MATE AKAMARU !"

Là, Steven fut encore plus surpris. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaitre cette langue.

'Du japonais? En Angleterre?'

Le jeune aux pendentifs s'approcha du grand buisson dans la direction d'où semblait provenir les bruits. Il tenta de voir au travers. Pour rester discret, et par crainte de ce sur quoi il pourrait tomber; il se mit au sol et poussa, délicatement, quelques branches au pied du végétal. Steven se figea de crainte en écarquillant les yeux. A moitié surpris, il se retrouva face un adorable petit chiot aux poils blanc et aux oreilles brunes. Mais il aurait été sans doute plus adorable encore s'il n'était pas entrain de lui grogner dessus en montrant les dents.

"Akamaru!"Gronda la voix, désormais plus proche.

C'était une voix d'enfant, un petit garçon. De là où il était, Steven ne pouvait apercevoir que ses petits pieds, portant un genre de chaussures-sandales bleu. L'enfant semblait demander à son chien, visiblement, ce qui le prenait. Mais le geek était trop inquiété par l'animal en colère pour saisir pleinement ce que disait l'enfant. En voyant combien les crocs de l'animal étaient déjà pointus, Steven déglutit un grand coup.

Le fait de tomber sur quelqu'un aurait dût le rassurer, mais que ce garçon parle une autre langue eut l'effet inverse. Et qu'il soit accompagné par une bête agressive, aussi petite soit-elle, était encore pire. Steven était déjà très embrouillé par tout ce qui venait de lui arrivé. S'il rendait sa situation de suite plus étrange, il sentait qu'il finirait par paniqué. Il devait éloigner l'enfant et son chien avant que l'un d'eux ne traverse le buisson.

La peur d'être mordu donna une petite idée à l'adolescent. Sans bouger de sa place, il ouvrit une des poches latérale de son sac à dos et en sortit, affolé, un petit sachet hermétique dont il sortit, en le pointant vers la bête, un grand bâtonnet de bœuf séché.

De suite l'animal renifla et arrêta de grogner. Il semblait plutôt curieux désormais. Steven balança la viande sur sa droite, le plus loin possible, de l'autre côté du buisson.

Le chien s'en alla à la poursuite de l'aliment dans la seconde, entrainant d'autres cris en japonais de son jeune maître qui courut a sa suite:

"Nani? MATTE AKAMARU !"

Sans perdre un instant, Steven remit son sac sur le dos et couru dans la direction opposé, au milieu d'autres arbres et buissons. Il espérait s'être enfuit assez discrètement et vite pour ne pas avoir l'enfant et sa bestiole aux trousses.

Seulement, après quelques instants de course très pénible, dût au poids de son sac militaire, Steven finit par arriver dans ce qui semblait être une rue. Il paniqua pour de bon en voyant qu'elle n'était pas déserte. Les quelques passants, dont les habits avaient de quoi surprendre un londonien moderne, le regardèrent avec étonnement, principalement à cause de son propre style vestimentaire. Mais le jeune geek, complètement affolé par ce qui l'entourait, courut vers une ruelle étroite et sombre dans l'espoir de s'y cacher.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il pensa être suffisamment caché. La ruelle où il était puait l'alcool, les ordures et d'autres choses auquel Steven préférait ne pas penser pour l'instant. C'était visiblement le genre de ruelle qu'utilisaient les restaurants et commerces pour leur poubelles et leurs vieux cartons. Steven déposa son sac et tenta de reprendre son souffle, sans trop passer par son nez. Son manque d'endurance, résultat d'un cruel manque d'exercice physique, était flagrant.

Une fois son rythme cardiaque stabilisé, et son nez tristement habitué à l'odeur, le jeune geek se remis les idées en place:

"Bon... essayons de garder notre calme et de résumé la situation."

Il leva son index.

"Premièrement: Je suis dans un endroit complètement étranger, qui n'a rien à voir avec l'Angleterre et où les gens parlent visiblement japonais."

Il tendit un deuxième doigt.

"Deuxièmement: Je suis seul, sans aucune idée d'où se trouve le Professeur Mitchell ou Ria, si elle a été mêlé a tout cela."

Il termina en levant un dernier doigt:

"Et troisièmement: Je commence à avoir faim et soif."

Steven songea a ce qu'il venait de dire et eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Finalement ce résumé est plus inquiétant qu'autre chose - Se lamenta-t-il -Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer ?"

Il réfléchit un moment avant de conclure.

"Je sais ! Les mafiosos qui venait chercher les cartons m'ont kidnappés et mis dans un programme de réalité virtuel pour me maintenir prisonnier comme dans Matrix... Non, c'est parfaitement logique mais ça n'explique pas l'appareil bizarre du professeur."

Peut-être était-ce un rêve. Mais l'adolescent rejeta cette hypothèse. Il avait déjà rêvé, mais jamais de façon si clair, puissante et cohérente. Les rêves étaient généralement bien plus étrange, il semblait y avoir une certaine 'logique' dans ce qui l'entourait. Il se pinça tout de même pour être sûr. Aucun résultat.

L'adolescent aux pendentifs, se sentant a nouveau sur le point de perdre pied, fit alors la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort et de la stabilité. Il sortit promptement sa Playstation Vita et passa une bonne demi-heure à se vider la tête en massacrant des vagues d'ennemis sur un Dynasty Warrior importé.

Steven n'y avait pas trop cru lui-même, au début, mais cela marcha plutôt bien. Le défouloir en japonais lui permis d'évacué un peu de stress tout en habituant son esprit à la langue nippone. L'adolescent rangea sa console et, bien que réticent, se décida à jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Il reprit son pesant paquetage et s'avança prudemment dans la petite rue obscure. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans une autre plus ensoleillé. Elle semblait vide de monde, pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais avant de s'y engouffrer pleinement, Steven vit au loin, le laissant abasourdit, une mystérieuse montagne sculptée de quatre visages géant. Il balbutia.

"C'est...C'est quoi ça? Le Mont Rushmore ? Non, ce visage là c'est clairement pas George Washington. Il ressemble pas du tout au type dans Assassin's Creed 3."

Une forte impression de déjà vu s'imposa, de nouveau, à Steven. Il était certains d'avoir aperçu cette montagne quelque part auparavant. Il réfléchit :

'Voyons voir...Ce n'était pas en cour, ni à la télé... Ni dans un jeu... Sa devait être sur internet.'

Il était certain de cela mais n'était pas plus avancé. Il posa finalement les pieds dans la rue et pensa:

'Dans tout jeux vidéos, lorsque l'on arrive dans un lieu complètement inconnus, la chose la plus censé à faire c'est d'explorer.'

Steven dû se faire violence pour marcher dans cette ville; Tout était si différent de Londres ou Bristol, les deux seules villes qu'il connaissait. L'endroit était clairement dans un style japonais ancien, mâtiné d'un brin de modernité, ses heures passés devant des Anime et Mangas ne pouvait le tromper. Il eut du mal à ne pas courir se cacher quand il voyait arrivé un passant. Mais il ne pouvait le faire partout, et cela l'aurais rendu très suspect. Il essaya de ne pas regarder les gens trop longtemps en passant à côté d'eux. Les habitants, par contre, le fixait tous avec une curiosité très gênante.

'J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. - Songea Steven. - Ils sont pire que mes camarades de classe... Quoi que. Ils ont l'air plutôt curieux et surpris, pas méprisant.'

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ses habits, qui n'était déjà pas très discret chez lui, tranchait encore plus que d'habitude avec ce qui l'entourait. Et il fut encore plus mal à l'aise quand il attirait le regard de mystérieuses personnes en survêtement noir et veste sans-manches verte. Celles-là le regardait parfois avec une méfiance à vous faire froid dans le dos. Steven évita donc les rues trop peuplés. Mais ces gens lui disait aussi quelque chose, ainsi que le symbole qu'ils avaient tous sur les plaques de métal qu'ils arborait. Il avait la désagréable impression de rater une évidence, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Il était encore trop stressé et tendu pour faire fonctionner normalement sa mémoire.

Au cour de son exploration, il tomba sur une boutique de fleur. Les plantes colorés attirèrent le jeune geek, qui trouvait cela relaxant au milieu du chaos qu'était devenus sa vie. Il resta un instant à regarder les divers bouquets blanc, rouge et bleu. Cela lui rappelait le jardin de sa grand-mère.

Il fut tirer de sa rêverie par la voix hésitante d'une jeune fille:

"Anou... Sumimasen."

Steven sursauta un peu. Il se tourna et découvrit une adorable petite fille blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu curieuse, comme n'importe quel enfant face a quelque chose d'étrange et inconnu. Son regard observait visiblement les habits de Steven. La petite blonde finit par se racler la gorge avant de lui demander, en japonais, sur un ton joyeux:

"Puis-je vous aider?"

L'adolescent eut besoin d'un moment pour savoir comment répondre. Parler anglais n'était pas une bonne idée bien sûr. Il fit un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler ses cours de japonais. Il se félicita intérieurement. 'Heureusement que j'ai bien étudié cette langue pendant les cours de français.' Steven finit par répondre à l'enfant en essayant, du mieux possible, de ne pas avoir d'accent:

"Non merci. Je ne faisais que regarder."

Il se gronda intérieurement car sa prononciation, bien que bonne, ne fut pas parfaite. La fillette le regarda à nouveau avec curiosité. Puis elle l'interrogea innocemment.

"Vous êtes étranger?"

Steven hésita mais, ce point là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher.

"Ou...Ouai, c'est ça."

"Et d'où est-ce que vous venez?" Questionna la petite blonde.

Steven se tâta. Il lui répondit :

"De très très loin. Par delà les montagnes et les mers."

La fillette sembla impressionnée.

"Oooh. Et comment s'appelle votre pays?"

Là, Steven sentait que cela pouvait continuer longtemps, et il n'avait pas très envie de dire qu'il venait d'un pays appelé Royaume-Unis ou inventé un mensonge. Pas forcément par honte de mentir a une enfant, mais parce que, ignorant tout d'où il était, il n'avait pas les moyens d'en inventé un crédible. Il tenta une diversion avec une voix douce et en lui caressant gentiment la tête:

"Tu es adorable. Mais un peu trop curieuse."

La fillette sembla déconcerté pendant un instant. Un peu gêné. Puis elle l'avertit avec un peu de d'emportement.

"Hé! Vous allez me décoiffez. Ma mère s'est donné du mal."

Steven ôta vite fait sa main et, devant sa mine boudeuse, ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus mignonne. Le geek s'excusa en ricanant.

"Désolé petite blonde..."

La fillette gronda en tentant de se recoiffer. Le regard de Steven fut alors attirer par un des arbustes de la boutique. Un peu surpris, il perdit son lentement son air radieux en le découvrant. C'était une jeune plante mais elle portait déjà plusieurs fleurs tombante d'un très jolie mauve clair. La jeune fille sembla intrigué en voyant son humeur changer. Steven regarda l'arbrisseau avec mélancolie. Puis, reformant un début de sourire, il nomma la plante comme si de rien n'étais.

"C'est... une wistéria. Non?"

La fillette, d'abord surprise, redevint souriante en découvrant son intérêt pour une belle plante. Elle confirma.

"Oui c'est ça. Vous connaissez bien les fleurs?"

Steven eu une ébauche de rire et répondit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais mon grand père en avait toujours plein sur sa maison. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune autre plante chez lui."

"C'est parce qu'elles symbolisent l'accueillance -expliqua l'enfant- Elle veulent dire à ceux qui entre qu'ils sont les bienvenue."

Steven posa des yeux surpris sur elle avant de lui demander.

"C'est vrai ?"

La blonde certifia.

"Absolument. Le langage des fleurs est très varié. C'est ma mère qui me l'apprend. Votre grand père aime les fleurs, lui?"

Steven lui répondit en gardant un sourire à la limite de ne pas en être un.

"J'en doute un peu. Il est mort."

Pendant un instant, la jeune blonde fut choquée, puis très embarrassée.

"Gomenasai..." S'excusa-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. -Sourit Steven- Tu n'en savais rien."

Cela n'empêcha pas la fillette de se frotter le bras de honte. Elle contempla à son tour la wistéria et elle eu une idée innocente comme seul les enfants peuvent en avoir. Elle pris, du bout de ses doigts, une des petites fleurs et la tendit a l'étranger en lui souhaitant, avec un grand sourire:

" Et bien... Bienvenue à Konoha monsieur."

Steven parut un peu étonné pendant un instant. Mais il ne put que fondre devant ce visage d'ange. Son cadeau et son sourire lui firent chaud au cœur. Il prit la fleur et la plaça sur l'un de ses pendentifs. Il fit à la fillette avec un large sourire et de prudentes tape sur la tête, pour ne pas la décoiffer à nouveau, auquel elle répondit avec un petit rire enjoué et des joue légèrement rouge.

"Merci petite. Tu es adorable." Remercia-t-il.

Puis son esprit se figea , tout comme son visage enjoué, comme plongés dans de l'azote liquide. Ses yeux, par contre furent plus grand ouvert que jamais. Il s'interrogea en pensé:

'Attendez... Elle a dit quoi ?'

La voix d'une femme, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, et ainsi trouvé un nouveau sujet de discutions avec les autres mères et son mari, se mit a appeler la fillette avec douceur :

"Ino-chan ! Rentre, ça va être l'heure de manger. "

"J'arrive maman." - Annonça la petite.

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant le jeune étranger en lui avouant:

"J'espère qu'on se reverra monsieur."

Steven, l'esprit tel un ordi planté, ne put que hocher deux fois sa tête, figé dans un sourire, en marmonnant une affirmation.

L'enfant partit en laissant le jeune homme avec un visage semblant dire "ERREUR SYSTEME". Il y'eut d'abord le dénis par l'humour.

'Elle devait surement rigoler.' Songea-t-il.

Mais la fillette ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Il se tendit. Ensuite le dénis pure.

'Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ce que j'ai cru entendre.'

Mais ses oreilles, malgré les heures passés à écouter de la musique, marchaient très bien. Il se tendit encore plus. Après il tenta d'analyser a nouveau l'information.

'Elle a dit "Konoha" n'est-ce pas?'

Son esprit ne pouvait que confirmer. La tension fut à son maximum. Son esprit ne pouvait pas accepter cette possibilité. La logique et le bon sens l'en empêchais.

C'est après une bonne minute, pétrifié comme une statue au milieu des fleurs, que l'élastique cassa. Il partit en courant comme une fusée. Ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé dans une rue d'où il put voir la montagne aux quatre visages. Sa figure se déforma comme pris d'une hilarité intérieur prête à débordée. Et des perles de sueurs commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Il fixait fermement les sculptures dans la pierre, voulant a tout prix y déceler une preuve quelconque qu'il était entrain de délirer.

Les pièces du puzzle finirent automatiquement par se mettre en place dans sa tête: Konoha, le japonais, le style des gens, le symbole sur les plaques de métal, cette montagne... Il avait vu tout cela des dizaines... Non des CENTAINES de fois sur internet, sur des images, des montages, des photos de profils sur les réseaux sociaux, dans des magasins, à des conventions...

La conclusion s'imposa en mettant la logique de côté:

'Je suis à Konoha? - Spécula Steven - Genre LE Konoha de la série Naruto ?'

Il resta ainsi, hébété, au milieu de la rue. Sans dire un mot.

Mais dans sa tête, il criait:

' C'EST QUOI CE DELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ?!'

-xXx-

Un peu plus loin, une adolescente aux cheveux mauve trottinait joyeusement dans la rue, transportant une immense pile de boites contenant son repas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle chantonnait:

"Dan-Go, Dan-Go, Oichiii Desu."

La jeune fille avait complètement la tête dans les nuages. Elle était impatiente d'arriver chez elle pour ouvrir sa bouteille de saké et savourez ses Dangos. Elle pensait avec une joie immense.

'C'est trop génial ! J'ai enfin été accepté dans la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture et j'ai une montagne de délicieux Dango pour fêter cela! Rien en pourrais gâché cette merveilleuse journée.'

Seulement, distraction et vision bouchée n'évite pas les boulettes, même pour une kunoichi. Le tas de boîte a Dango qu'elle portait était si grand qu'il l'empêchait de voir correctement devant elle. Alors qu'elle tourna au coin d'une avenue, elle se cogna à quelque chose qui les firent tomber, elle et l'obstacle. Elle se frotta le bas du dos avant de regarder ce qui s'était produit.

Steven reprit une grande inspiration. Le choc qu'il avait reçu le fit presque avoir une nouvelle crise de panique. Il avait été tellement bloqué dans son esprit qu'il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il observa autour de lui et découvrit une fille du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux violet en une queue de cheval en épie. Il fut un peu gêné en voyant que ses habits en montrait beaucoup, bien que l'association de la jupe, des mailles et du manteau beige lui parut très classe.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. Chacun fut intrigué et surpris par l'autre, à cause de leurs look respectifs.

Puis ils se rendirent compte du bazar qu'ils avait provoqués autour d'eux.

Le sol était désormais jonchés de dizaines de bâtonnets avec des boules colorés. Steven reconnu les fameux Dangos qu'il avait put voir dans ses cours de Japonais. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour saisir sa responsabilité dans cette catastrophe. Les fameuses boulettes étant désormais immangeable, il balbutia des excuses :

"Ah... Je... Je suis désolé."

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage sombre et le corps tremblant de la demoiselle.

'Oh mon dieu. Pensa-t-il avec honte. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle pleure...'

La kunoichi prononça, avec une voix grondante qui inquiéta Steven:

"Désolé? Tu dis que tu es désolé? Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ais détruit mon festin..."

Elle saisit alors des poignards obscurs entre chacun de ses doigts. Puis elle révéla une figure emplis d'une rage incommensurable et d'une profonde envie de meurtre. Steven crut même apercevoir chez elles des yeux de tueur en série et une aura de ténèbres. La ninja beugla.

"Je me fiche de qui tu es... Ta mort va être lente et TRES douloureuse! "

Cette menace effraya le geek à l'en faire hurler. Sans perdre un instant, il s'enfuit comme une petite souris talonnée par une tigresse enragée. Une course poursuite se lança alors entre le jeune homme au pendentifs et la kunoichi en colère.

L'effroi que ressentait Steven, en voyant le monstre qu'il avait au trousse, lui faisait atteindre une vitesse dont il ne se serait jamais crut capable, malgré le poids de son sac militaire. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait l'impression que sa vie était réellement en danger. Il appela à l'aide en courant, mais sans réponse. Il pria intérieurement:

'Dieu, Kami, Allah, Mère Nature ou n'importe qui d'autres... Par pitié... SAUVEZ-MOOOOOI !'

Une expression française dit: "La peur donne des ailes". Steven découvrit ce jour là que, à défaut d'ailes, elle rendait l'instinct de survie bien plus vif et alerte. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrais courir comme ça bien longtemps. Son manque d'endurance finirait par le rattraper et le mettre en danger. Il tourna alors dans une avenue qu'il reconnut de suite, la petite ruelle où il s'était caché plus tôt se trouvait là. La peur de mourir lui donna une idée des plus improbable, le genre que seul un geek peut avoir.

'Y'a aucune chance que ça marche.' Réfléchit-il.

Il regarda un instant derrière lui. L'envoyée de l'enfer était toujours derrière lui, hurlante de rage. Désireuse de le dévoré avec ses crocs de démons.

'FAUT QUE J'ESSAI QUAND MEME !' Conclut-il.

Steven sprinta un grand coup et tourna en espérant avoir laissé suffisamment d'espace entre lui et la folle furieuse pour que son idée ai une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de fonctionner.

-xXx-

La Kunoichi était prête à l'étriper, l'écorcher, le tailler en pièces... Elle voulait utiliser sur ce stupide type bizarre tout les trucs qui lui ont valut d'être accepté dans la Section d'Interrogatoire et Torture. Ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres pour elle. Personne ne gâchait une journée aussi parfaite sans en payer le prix fort. N'importe qui fêtait la réussite d'un examen ou l'obtention d'un nouvel emploi. Mais pour elle, c'était bien plus que ça. Bien plus important que tout à ses yeux. Ruiner un instant aussi parfait était impardonnable. Voilà pourquoi elle en voulait autant a un parfait inconnu bizarrement habillé.

Sa future victime accéléra un coup et disparue au coin d'une petite ruelle. Elle le perdit des yeux à peine quelques secondes. Mais en entrant dans l'artère sale et sombre, remplit de petites poubelles, cartons et sac poubelles, elle ne vit personne. En temps normal, elle se serait arrêté, curieuse, et aurait essayer de comprendre. Mais cette fois, la rage l'aveuglait complètement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas plus d'un instant avant de reprendre la course en regardant dans toute les directions, à toutes les intersections, tel un fauve recherchant la piste de sa faible proie.

Encore plus énervé de l'avoir perdu, elle poursuivit sa course à toute vitesse en aboyant:

" Où est-ce que t'es crevard ?! Si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu va pleurer plus que des larmes !"

Elle s'en alla, ivre de rage, à la recherche du jeune homme bizarre dans le méandre des rues de Konoha.

-xXx-

Le jeune homme eut un mal monstre à rester immobile sans faire de bruit. Mais le désir de vivre fut une motivation suffisante, avec la peur de la tueuse folle, pour se contenir. Il l'entendit près de lui pendant une horrible seconde, durant laquelle il n'arriva même plus à respirer tant il essayait de paraître inexistant.

Il entendit la fille à manteau s'éloigner à vive allure. la menace qu'elle proféra le fit trembler en gémissant. Il se tendit par crainte d'avoir été entendu, mais ses pas semblaient de plus en plus lointain. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun son suspect, il osa jeter un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette.

Steven souleva un peu le grand carton sous lequel il s'était abrité. La zone semblait sûre. Complètement abasourdit, le geek déclara avec une surprise totale.

"J'y crois pas... Le coup du Carton a marché... "

Il exprima ses remercîment, des larmes aux yeux pleines de gratitudes et de soulagement.

"Seigneur Kojima...Seigneur Snake... MERCI !"

Il sortit de son gros cartons, bénissant aussi, au passage, les marchands qui avait laissé trainer leurs déchets dans la ruelle.

Le jeune aux pendentifs regarda autour de lui pour vérifier, une fois de plus, que la voie était libre. Lorsqu'il fut rassurer pour de bon, il respira un grand coup en maudissant la fille au manteau.

" Mais c'était qui cette... Psychopathe? J'ai jamais été pourchassé comme ça... dans la vrai vie en tout cas. - Il eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux - J'ai eu plus la trouille que dans Amnésia et Resident Evil 3 réunit. Entre elle et Némésis, je sais pas ce qui est le pire."

Le geek se calma, réajusta son sac camouflage et repartit dans les rues de la ville, faisant attention à chaque rue de ne pas retomber sur la kunoichi enragée.

Il observa chaque chose autour de lui avec un autre regard. La première fois, il trouvait tout cet endroit curieux, sympathique et plutôt cool. Maintenant qu'il se savait, bien qu'il eu toujours du mal a l'accepté, qu'il était dans un lieu tout droit sortit d'un manga, il pensait que rien ne pouvait être vrai. Le jeune aux pendentifs regarda partout en se forçant pour accepter tout cela. Il réfléchit:

' En comparant cette situation à toute celles vu dans mes jeux, mangas et Anime, il ne me reste plus que trois possibilités : Le rêve, le monde virtuel ou le voyage inter-dimensionnel.'

Chacune de ces hypothèses étaient parfaitement plausibles dans son esprit geek. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans une situation digne de ses œuvres préférés. Il avait rêvé, innocemment, à ce genre de choses, comme n'importe quel fan. Seulement l'imaginer, pour se prendre pour un héros, et le vivre, c'était deux choses différentes.

Certains pourraient être sans doute heureux que se genre de chose leur arrive: ceux qui n'ont plus rien. Les autres seraient complètement paniqué et désespéré de se retrouver ainsi coupé de leur famille, leurs amis, leur quotidien... En résumé, leur vie.

Mais Steven, lui, se sentait un peu entre les deux. Réalisant petit à petit tout ce qu'impliquait ce "Voyage", il commença, plutôt que de paniquer, à avoir le cœur lourd. Il songea à la possibilité qu'il soit définitivement bloqué dans ce monde dont il ignorait tout. Cette idée lui enserra le cœur pendant un instant. L'image de sa mère lui revint en tête, il eut envie de soupirer. Puis ce fût celle de son père. Là, il ne ressentit pas grand chose. Sa chambre lui manquerait à coup sûr.

Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit le plus loin possible. Il songea à l'appareil du professeur Mitchell. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir utiliser pour la première fois. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, ou quel lien il y'avait entre le cube et le professeur. L'avait-il découverte? L'avait-il inventé? Il le savait intelligent, mais à ce point? Ce qui était certain, c'est que cette appareil devait pouvoir le ramener en Angleterre. Il ne réfléchit pas au fait que le professeur n'ait peut-être pas débarqué dans le même monde, qu'il ne puisse pas savoir où il est, ou même qu'en touchant cette appareil, il ai put faire quelque chose d'assez grave pour les perdre tout les deux.

Steven ne pensa pas non plus à comment il se sentait en ce lieu. Pour l'instant, son esprit avait besoin de l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer. Ou, pour être plus exact, de l'illusion qu'il avait le choix entre ici et sa maison. C'était un changement trop radicale de milieu pour que ses goût et ressentit entre encore en ligne de compte. Même s'il ne sembla pas paniquer ou déprimer plus que cela. Aux yeux des passants curieux, il paressait plutôt Perdu dans ses pensés.

Le jeune homme marcha longtemps, perdant toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. Steven se retrouva dans un petit parc. Le genre où les gens se promènent avec leurs enfants.

La tête toujours ailleurs, il finit par poser son paquetage au sol et s'asseoir lourdement sur un banc, presque automatiquement, les yeux fermés orienté vers le ciel. Il s'écroula sur le meuble du parc, fatigué, affamé, assoiffé et déprimé. Non seulement il n'était pas vraiment plus avancer qu'à son réveil, mais il ne savait, en plus, pas quoi faire maintenant. Il ignorait où était le professeur et même où il irait dormir. Peut-être pourrait-il retourner dans le coin caché où il s'était réveillé. Il avait un sac de couchage et des consoles de jeux. Assez pour trouver la nuit vivable.

'Je serais sans doute le clochard le plus huppé du monde... de ce monde.' Pensa-t-il avec un peu d'humour.

Il ouvrit les paupières pour voir le ciel orangé, traversé par quelques fins nuages cotonneux.

Steven crut entendre un petit son sur sa droite. Il repris ses esprit et tourna sa tête, curieux, dans cette direction. Son regard tomba sur un petit garçon.

'Encore un enfant ? - S'interrogea le geek.- Et encore un blond? Il y'a plus de blond que je ne l'imagine ou c'est moi qui les attire?'

Le jeune aux pendentifs se remit droit et regarda le mignon petit garçon. Ses yeux bleu comme un ciel parfait, ou une mer pure, était assez hypnotisant et empli de curiosité, très probablement à son encontre. Ses cheveux en pics blond et ses drôles de marques aux joues, ressemblant des moustaches, titillèrent la mémoire de Steven. Cette fois-ci, il fit un effort de mémoire pour ne pas se sentir bête une nouvelle fois.

La réponse arriva assez vite et, à son propre étonnement, ne le surpris pas plus que cela.

'Il fallait bien que cela arrive si je suis bien à Konoha. -se disait-il - A un moment ou à un autre. '.

Il demanda au petit garçon, encore un peu hésitant.

"Tu es...Uzumaki Naruto. N'est-ce pas?"

L'enfant sembla étonné. Puis il s'éloigna de l'étranger avec une mine inquiète. Steven, intrigué, pris une pose détendu, le coude sur le banc. Puis il lui souri et plaisanta.

"Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Je sais que j'ai l'air très bizarre, mais je ne vais pas te manger."

L'enfant ne se détendit pas. Steven redouta d'avoir dit une bêtise ou de l'avoir effrayé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il demanda, en tentant de plaisanter:

"Je me suis trompé?"

Le petit blond, hésitant et sans regarder l'étranger dans les yeux, finit par répondre avec une faible voix.

"Non... C'est bien moi."

Steven le trouva très morose pour un enfant de cinq ou six ans.

"Vous êtes un étranger?" Interrogea l'enfant.

Le geek rouspéta intérieurement 'Combien de fois on va encore me le demander?' avant de répondre.

"Oui c'est cela. Je viens de très très très loin. Si loin que tu ne peut pas l'imaginer."

Avant de dire autre chose, Steven pensa que, peut-être, il devrait s'éloigner du héros de l'histoire.

Cette situation fut un véritable casse tête pour le jeune geek: S'il discutait avec Naruto, risquait-il de changer quelque chose dans la trame de l'histoire? Il ignorait après tout ce qui devait se passer, n'ayant pas lu la série. Où bien l'histoire était-elle fixe, comme une forme de destin? Auquel cas, quoi qu'il fasse ne changerai rien. Mais peut-être était-ce une erreur de penser ainsi. Puisque ce serait considérer qu'il était entrer dans une histoire, pas un monde à part. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir de réponse à cela. Les trois hypothèses, et d'autres plus inconscientes, s'entrechoquèrent dans le cerveau du geek.

Steven n'aimait pas les choses compliqués. Il avait toujours rejeté les problèmes trop prises de tête dans sa vie, du moins ceux du monde réel. Cette fois-ci, il pensa que la moindre de ses actions pouvait, peut-être, avoir des conséquences graves. C'était un poids complètement nouveau sur ses épaules, et bien trop lourd. Il conclut.

'Dans le doute, je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de lui. Au moins le temps que j'en sache plus. Tout devrait aller "comme il faut" pour lui, c'est le héros après tout.'

Il tenta alors un truc pouvant, potentiellement, mettre fin à la discutions et lui permettre de s'éloigner du petit garçon avant de faire une bêtise. Il déclara gentiment.

"Il commence à se faire tard tu sais petit. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètes."

L'enfant parut encore plus maussade. Steven ne comprit pas de suite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il.

L'enfant lui répondit d'une voix lourde.

"Je... n'ai pas de parents."

Le geek se gifla mentalement. Lui qui voulait évité de faire une bêtise, il avait bien raté son coup. Il s'en voulait encore plus en songeant combien cela semblait logique, bien que triste.

'Les auteurs donnent généralement à leurs personnages principaux une enfance difficile. Cela donne plus d'intérêt à leur personnage. Naruto ne doit pas faire exception. Quel idiot... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à dire.'

Steven parla à nouveau, tentant de corriger son erreur:

" Et tes amis? Tu dois bien en avoir un ou deux."

Naruto répondit:

"...Non."

Steven avait presque envie de se condamner lui même à mort. Il avait encore gaffer. Le geek commença a s'affoler. L'enfant semblait presque sur le point de pleurer. Pris de panique, il essaya encore une fois:

"Allons, il doit bien y'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi."

Naruto leva la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis un début de sourire se forma et il conta.

"Et bien... Il y'a l'Hokage qui est gentil avec moi. Il m'offre des ramens parfois... "

Le jeune aux pendentifs se détendit. Il avait plus ou moins réparé son erreur. Le petit garçon continua.

"Hier par exemple, c'était mon anniversaire, le 10 octobre. C'était aussi le jour de la fête de la victoire du Quatrième Hokage sur Kyubii. Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout le monde est encore plus méchant que d'habitude avec moi ce jour là. Ils me traitent tous de démons. Il y'avait même des gens soûl qui ont voulu me lancer une bouteille dessus."

'Erreur NON réparé !' Commenta Steven en pensé.

Naruto avait l'air encore plus triste qu'avant. En regardant l'enfant, Steven comprit pourquoi il y'avait autant de fanfictions sur lui, il avait l'air d'un brave garçon qui ne méritait pas la solitude. Il comprenait assez ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'est comment les gens pouvait le traiter de démon. Il avait l'air trop gentil pour faire du mal à quiconque à part lui même. Et en tant que héros de Shonen, il devait être bienveillant. En temps normal, Steven aurait formulé plusieurs dizaines de théories différentes, toute plus folles les unes que les autres, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cela.

"...Désolé." Déclara le geek.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais. Naruto ne broncha pas. Le geek eu honte de l'avoir blesser. Cela aussi était assez nouveau pour lui. Puis il eut une dernière idée, qui prit le pas sur tout autre considération ou inquiétude. Une qui avait plus de chance de marcher.

Il saisit son sac à dos près de lui et l'ouvrit. Sous le regard curieux du petit héros, Steven fouilla dans ses affaires. Naruto sembla très intrigué par les étranges objets brillants et les gros fils qu'il apercevais à l'intérieur. Finalement, le geek en sortit une petite boite en métal grise.

En l'ouvrant, il révéla une collection absolument faramineuse de pendentifs en tout genre. Toutes en métal ou en bois, de toutes les formes possible. Il y'avait des animaux, des montres, des symboles, des mini-armes médiévales. Leurs métal brillait légèrement sous le soleil du crépuscule. L'adolescent farfouilla dans son bazar quelque secondes avant d'en sortir un petit cercle argenté garnis d'une étoile à cinq branches et cinq petits cristaux de pacotilles bleu ciel, comme les yeux de Naruto.

Le geek contempla le bijou un instant avant de refermer sa boîte, la ranger, puis tendit l'objet en souriant au petit blond, déconcerté. Le geek dit gaiement.

"Tiens. Considère cela comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, et un présent pour m'excuser de t'avoir rappeler de tristes pensés."

Naruto sembla complètement perdu et abasourdi. Personne ne lui avait fait de cadeau comme cela, à part l'Hokage. Encore plus ahurissant, personne ne s'était excusé de l'avoir rendu triste. Déboussolé, l'enfant ne put que demander.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Steven expliqua tel un professeur.

"C'est un pentacle. Je pense que ce symbole te ressemble. Tout le monde dit que c'est quelque chose de mauvais, mais c'est qu'ils ne le regarde pas correctement. Quand on le connait, on se rend compte que c'est quelque chose de très bénéfique et puissant. Et en plus les petites pierres sont de la même couleur que tes yeux."

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Mais il interrogea l'étranger.

"Comment vous pouvez être sûr de ce que vous dîtes?"

Steven compris que l'enfant faisait allusion à son opinion sur lui. Le geek se maudit d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Il répondit.

"J'ai une très bonne intuition."

Puis il passa le pendentif autour du cou de Naruto, l'ajustant pour qu'il lui arrive au niveau du cœur.

Le petit blond contempla le bijou entre ses doigts, puis leva les yeux vers l'étranger qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Il n'avait pas souvent vu ce regard. L'enfant eut un grand sourire et déclara.

"Merci monsieur. Vous êtes bizarre mais je vous aime bien."

'Je sais absolument pas comment réagir à cela.' Pensa Steven.

Un profond grondement résonna. Naruto se tint l'estomac et se leva du banc en déclarant.

"Je dois y allez. j'ai faim. J'espère qu'on se reverra monsieur..."

Naruto s'interrompit, il ignorait le nom de l'étranger. Steven compris ce qui le tracassait et anticipa sa question.

"Je m'appelle Steven Ryan."

L'enfant parut encore plus déconcerté. Le geek avait prononcé son nom en anglais et aucun des deux ne savait comment le faire en japonais. Sans trop réfléchir, Steven lui proposa.

"Tu n'a qu'a m'appelé comme cela t'arrange."

L'enfant tenta de prononcé le nom de l'adolescent de divers façon japonaises. Ce fut un spectacle assez drôle pour le geek, mais aussi très gênant.

"Su-Ti-Bu...Ra-Ya-No...Rai-A-No... Ok, je vais vous appelé Rai-San."

Steven fut déboussolé.

'Là, je ne sais pas si je dois trouvé cela gênant ou Hyper classe.'

Naruto salua une dernière fois Rai-San et s'en alla, disparaissant à un coin du parc, à deux pas du banc.

Le jeune geek soupira. Pendant une seconde, il eut le désagréable sentiment d'avoir peut-être fait une bêtise, de s'être laissé emporté par ses émotions. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il entendit une voix froide, un peu plus loin.

"Ne bouge plus démon."

Steven fut surpris. Qui cela pouvait être? Parlait-il de Naruto? Ce fut justement la voix tremblante du petit blond qui répondit.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce silence inquiéta Steven, qui se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière un arbre au coin qu'avait passé Naruto. Restant caché, Steven découvrit un homme en kimono vert foncé et sale et aux yeux chargé de haine. En l'absence de bandeau frontal, l'adolescent supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un des fameux civils qui détestaient Naruto. Celui-ci déclara avec un profond dégout.

"Tu ne souillera plus ce village de ta présence."

Steven eut peur en entendant cela. Qu'avait-il en tête? L'homme en vert déclara alors.

"Aujourd'hui démon, tu vas mourir pour de bon."

l'instant d'après, le civil sortit un objet de l'intérieur de son kimono. Un grand et long objet en métal que Steven reconnut. Mais qu'il ne pouvait accepté, car cela dépassait la logique même de ce monde.

-xXx-

Des grognements se faisaient entendre à l'entré du parc. Une jeune fille en manteau beige commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez de courir partout. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai put perdre un type aussi "visible". A moins d'être un ninja très puissant, elle ne voyait pas comment il avait pu y arriver. Elle l'avait ensuite chercher absolument partout, aux quatre coins de Konoha. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner, le soir étant presque tombé, mais elle vit devant elle la source de toute cette rage.

'Ah le voilà ! - Pensa-t-elle.-Cette fois il ne m'échappera pas!'

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant qu'il semblait se cacher derrière un arbre, observant quelque chose avec un visage choqué. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un enfant et un civil en kimono vert. Elle devina qui était le petit blond bien qu'il fût de dos. Elle l'avait parfois vu errant dans les rues. Le civil prononça une menace et sortit quelque chose de brillant de son vêtement. Un objet réfléchissant les derniers rayons du soleil, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ce que c'était. L'homme en vert pointait l'objet en direction de l'enfant avec une haine sur le point d'être satisfaite.

Puis elle vit le jeune aux pendentifs foncé sur eux.

-xXx-

Le temps sembla presque se figer pour l'adolescent. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux lui coupa la respiration et ne pouvait exister en ce lieu.

Le civil teint l'objet qui paralysait Steven de peur pendant un instant qui parut infini. L'homme en vert savourait cette instant et les yeux surpris du petit blond. Ignorant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une seule pensée claire se démêla de l'esprit embrouillé du jeune aux pendentifs:

'Il va tué Naruto !'

Le corps du geek régit seul. Il courut vers le civil en criant:

"Attention !"

Le civil fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Le geek lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. Le jeune homme le frappa au visage une fois. La douleur de cette action, complètement nouvelle pour lui, lui fit se tenir la main en se lamentant. Il avait l'impression que les os de ses doigts allait se briser. Mais l'agresseur commença a se débattre, et Steven répondit de suite en le frappant à nouveau, avec l'autre main.

Profitant de la confusion et la douleur de son adversaire, Steven s'empara de l'objet en métal et le cacha dans une poche de son jean. l'objet était trop grand, mais son tee-shirt à loups, très large, couvrit ce qui en dépassait.

Steven se releva et s'éloigna du civil, sans le quitter des yeux, en faisant également reculé Naruto, complètement perdu.

Il faillit s'enfuir en courant avec l'enfant quand une nouvelle voix, virile et autoritaire, demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"

Steven leva la tête et découvrit un ninja portant un étrange masque ressemblant à une sorte de canidé. Le guerrier l'observait, un kunai à la main. Les cheveux argenté qui en dépassait lui rappelait également quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser.

"Qui êtes vous?" Demanda Steven en tremblant.

Le ninja expliqua fermement.

"C'est moi qui pose les questions. Sachez juste que je suis le protecteur de cet enfant."

Steven déclara, pour se justifier.

"Cet homme l'a menacé."

Naruto ne pouvait rien dire, il était trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

"C'est vrai." Confirma une voix derrière Steven.

Il se retourna et découvrit la jeune fille aux cheveux mauve qui lui avait causé tant d'effroi tout à l'heure. Il se serait inquiété normalement, mais le fait qu'elle confirme ses parole le surpris et le détendit. Elle poursuivit son témoignage.

"Il a clairement dit qu'il allait tuer ce petit. Et je suis certaine que vous l'avez entendu également."

L'homme masqué ne bougea pas et resta silencieux un instant. Il finit par interroger Steven.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

La fille au manteau beige posa son regard sur le geek, elle aussi désireuse de connaître son identité. Le jeune homme aux pendentifs dû faire un grand effort pour retrouver son calme et donner une réponse.

"Juste... Juste un étranger. Je ne faisais que passer en ville."

Le gardien de Naruto ne dit rien. Steven doutait que cela sois suffisant mais, bizarrement, l'homme masqué n'insista pas. Le ninja posa son regard sur le civil au sol. L'homme en vert semblait effrayé, car il savait ce qui l'attentait.

Le protecteur attrapa le civile et lui fit une clé de bras. Il jeta l'homme vers la fille aux cheveux violet, qui l'attrapa à son tour et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge. L'homme masqué demanda à la jeune fille.

"Emmené le chez l'Hokage, il saura quoi faire."

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant que le ninja ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

Steven n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille, qui lui adressait un regard suspicieux.

"Un conseil. Ne reste pas trop longtemps en ville."

"Je...ferais mon possible." Balbutia Steven.

Elle commença à partir avec l'agresseur de Naruto quand, soudain, elle se tourna vers le jeune aux pendentifs en affirmant.

"Et tu me dois une montagne de Dangos. Tu vas me rembourser n'est-ce pas?"

Steven répondit automatiquement:

"Je l'aurais fait sans problème... si j'avais de l'argent."

Le kunoichi soupira et l'implora en râlant:

"Alors fais juste en sorte de ne plus jamais croiser ma route."

Steven regarda la kunoichi s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une rue au loin.

Il se rendit compte ensuite que le petit blond était toujours à ses côtés. Il avait l'air encore sous le choc, mais un peu mieux qu'avant. Steven lui dit en s'éloignant vers son paquetage:

"Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi cette fois."

Au moment où le geek mit son sac sur le dos, le petit enfant l'interpella.

"Où vous allez?"

Steven regarda l'enfant et lui répondit sincèrement, trop épuisé mentalement pour inventer un mensonge.

"... Je ne sais pas trop."

Le petit blond l'interrogea.

"Vous ne savez pas où dormir?"

"Je viens d'arriver en ville." Exprima Steven.

"Et vous n'avez pas d'argent."

Le geek soupira en se rappelant se détail. Naruto lui proposa, en jouant avec ses petits doigts.

"Vous pouvez... dormir chez moi si vous voulez. Juste pour une nuit."

Steven tourna son regard étonné vers l'enfant. En voyant son regard, le geek comprit que c'était plus une demande qu'une offre. Le blond devait être encore effrayé par ce qui venait d'arriver. On avait attentez a sa vie après tout. Il désirait la présence de son sauveur. Steven aurait préféré rejeté sa proposition, mais il se rendit compte que, non seulement c'était cela ou dormir dehors, mais qu'en plus il n'avait pas le cœur à faire cela.

"Tu es sûr ?" Questionna le geek.

"Oui - affirma Naruto.- Je n'ai pas tout suivis mais... J'ai compris que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Steven ne sut quoi répondre. Mais visiblement, il avait plus a gagner en acceptant cette offre. Fatigué par cette journée étrange, il se contenta de lui dire, sans vraiment réfléchir.

"Je te suis alors."

L'enfant sourit et lui indiqua la route.

Le jeune homme aux pendentifs se contenta de le suivre. Il était complètement déboussolé. En moins d'une journée, il était passé dans un monde issu d'un manga, avait été pourchassé par une folle furieuse, avais rencontré un héros en devenir et sauvé sa vie de quelque chose d'encore plus étrange.

Le jeune homme tâta l'objet dans sa poche. L'arme qu'il avait confisqué au civil haineux. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait dans sa poche, c'était illogique et effrayant. Mais après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de faire accepter l'impensable à son esprit. Il tourna les yeux vers l'objet métallique en question et pensa, intrigué et inquiet:

'Je n'ai jamais lu ou vu la série... Mais je suis persuadé à 100% qu'il n'ya pas de FLINGUES dans Naruto.'

* * *

Encore merci tout le monde. :-)

En espérant vous voir pour le troisième chapitre. Si vous avez la moindre critique, recommandation, question ou demande. N'hésitez pas à me le demandez par message ou review. ;-)

Voici les traductions:

MATE AKAMARU = Attend Akamaru

Nani? = Quoi?

Anou... Sumimasen = excusez-moi.

Gomenasai= Je suis désolé


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello ^^

Tout d'abord, je remercie l'auteur de ma toute première review et tout ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ma fanfiction: Lunamyx Voldy, Viday, adrienb45, Christel300595, Tenshi0 et Lina Lemon. Demonkitteh et FoxyOwlofDoom vous remercie également.

Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais, pour faire simple, j'ai eu pleins de problèmes, peu de temps et une grosse fièvre quand j'en ai eu un peu T-T

Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, sa longueur explique également pourquoi je n'ai pas put le sortir plus tôt. Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira encore plus.

C'est partit. ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Steven avançait dans un couloir aux murs de bétons dont la peinture s'écaillait, passant devant des portes ouvertes à barreaux, des cellules vides. Il descendit l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine. Un robot à forme humaine et féminine cuisinait dans une casserole qui ne sentait rien. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas, ni n'adressa le moindre regard à la machine. Il ne l'entendit pas quand elle dit que le repas serait bientôt prêt, se contentant de prendre une canette de thé glacé dans un frigo remplis uniquement, et pour toujours, de cette boisson._

_Il vit une armada de navires brûler dans un océan de flammes vertes. _

_Au pied de l'escalier, il entendit une musique de Jazz très rythmé. Un vieux tourne-disque s'était mis en marche dans le salon. Steven sentit comme un déclic, un poids lâché d'un coup sur lui. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il se mit alors en courir le plus vite possible en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il fuyait la musique, se bouchant les oreilles. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à une porte en bois avec un panneau "Danger! Ne Pas Entrer! Zone Steven." _

_Il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et fût aveugler par une puissant lumière._

_Il vit un ange de la mort volant une pierre noire. _

_Puis tout se coupa comme si l'on avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur._

* * *

Le soleil commença à attaquer les yeux de Steven. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les paupières. Les rayons lui faisait mal. L'adolescent s'assit mécaniquement sur son sac de couchage, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par les brumes du réveil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un affreux cauchemar, dont il n'avait plus que quelques bribes de souvenirs, heureusement. Il saisit son MyPhone Zeta pour voir l'heure. Il indiquait sept heures du matin. Steven l'avait réglé hier soir, avec sa montre, en se référant à l'horloge au mur de l'appartement.

Il avait encore sommeil, mais lorsque le soleil, le pire ennemis des geek après l'école, s'en mêlait, la bataille était déjà perdu.

Dans son esprit brouillé, Steven pensa, pendant un court instant, que sa journée à Konoha ne fût qu'un long rêve étrange. Mais il remarqua l'endroit où il était et qui dormait dans le lit à côté de lui. Son demi-espoir s'envola en un rien de temps. Il resta un moment sans rien faire, le regard dans le vide.

Ne désirant pas réveiller le petit blond, qui tirebouchonnait sa couverture, Steven se leva sans bruit. Il sortit son MusicPlayer-3 de son sac et sortit discrètement vers le balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Ses yeux scrutait le village, son baladeur dans les oreilles, écoutant une musique de Hans Zimmer. Son esprit dû, encore une fois, se convaincre d'où il était. Steven avait besoin de calme pour se réveiller et remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Sans se douter qu'il était observé.

Il passa une bonne demi-heure installé a cet endroit, il finit même par s'asseoir, le regard toujours sur la ville. Son esprit, galvanisé par la musique dramatique dans ses oreilles, songea à toute les choses qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais voir ou ne verrait jamais. Mais étrangement, mis à part quelques œuvres qu'ils avait très envie de voir, il y'eut peu de choses qui l'attristèrent. Il n'eut même pas les larmes aux yeux. Mis à part sa mère, dont l'absence lui donnait un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas le sentiment que qui que ce soit lui manquerait.

Malgré cela, il devait continuer de croire qu'il pouvait retourner a Londres un jour, en retrouvant le professeur et cet appareil cubique étrange. Sinon il sentait que sont esprit s'effondrerait de panique.

Il fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque le petit blond lui toucha l'épaule. Il ne l'avait pas sentit venir du tout.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda innocemment Naruto.

Steven retira ses écouteurs. Puis il le rassura en lui caressant la tête.

"Oui ça va. J'ai du mal au réveil, c'est tout."

Le petit blond parut curieux en voyant les deux fils blancs que son invité avait mis dans ses oreilles. Steven les rangea et lui demanda, avant que l'enfant ne l'interroge, s'il avait quelque chose à manger.

L'enfant se dépêcha de courir vers sa petite cuisine. Steven se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville, désormais ensoleillé, puis rejoignit le petit blond. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'appartement était dans un désordre incroyable. Des rouleaux, des vêtements et même des boites de ramens jonchait le sol un peu partout. Cela lui rappelait un peu sa chambre à Londres. L'enfant lui proposa justement une de ses boîtes. Steven, très retissant, lui dit avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

"Heu...Tu sais... Les nouilles au petit déjeuner...Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux."

L'enfant répliqua avec un air curieux, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

"Mais les ramens sont le meilleur plat au monde."

'On dirait qu'il n'a jamais gouté de pizzas pepperoni-fromage... Pauvre enfant.' Soupira intérieurement Steven.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas mieux, et ne voulant pas attrister à nouveau Naruto, Steven accepta la boîte de ramen en souriant. Ils mirent de l'eau chaude dans leurs plats instantanés et s'assirent à table, patientant. Naruto regardait le geek avec des petits yeux et un sourire innocent. Il portait encore au cou le pentacle à cristaux bleu qu'il lui avait offert hier.

'Il n'a quand même pas dormit avec. Si?' S'interrogea Steven.

Même lui ne dormais pas avec ses pendentifs.

Steven ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il évita du mieux qu'il put de regarder l'enfant dans les yeux. Il espérait que le petit blond resterait calme mais ses prières ne furent pas entendus. L'enfant le questionna en hésitant.

"Rai-san... D'où est-ce que tu viens?"

Steven, même s'il s'attendait à l'entendre, commençait à en avoir marre de ce genre de question. Il lui donna une autre réponse bidon.

"De très très très loin."

Naruto insista.

"Oui mais comment c'est chez toi? Comme il s'appelle ton pays?"

Exactement le genre de question que Steven voulait éviter. Le geek tenta une feinte en lui déclarant doucement.

"Tu es bien curieux toi."

Naruto sembla gêné. Il perdit son sourire et regarda ses pieds. Steven saisit qu'il avait dû prendre cela comme une critique, une forme de rejet. Steven s'en voulut à nouveau. Il hésita entre lui parler, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, et rester silencieux. Dans le deuxième cas, l'enfant resterait un peu triste mais Steven ne prendrait pas le risque d'en dire trop sur l'endroit d'où il venait. Le geek regarda les yeux de Naruto et, très réticent, ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de réparer sa nouvelle erreur.

"Heu... Ne le prend pas mal, je disais ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose."

Naruto regarda à nouveau Steven avec des yeux surpris et confus. Puis il retrouva le sourire et interrogea le geek avec énergie.

"Alors ça ne te gène pas que je te demande des choses?"

L'adolescent anglais pleura intérieurement.

'Mince ! Je me suis moi-même pris au piège.'

Steven lui dit, mal a l'aise, la goutte au front.

"Non... Pas trop."

L'enfant s'enthousiasma.

"Chouette! J'ai pas beaucoup de gens avec qui discuter."

Steven comprit ainsi pourquoi il n'allait visiblement pas échapper a cet innocent interrogatoire. Naruto devait se sentir très seul. Il semblait être l'archétype même du héros à l'enfance solitaire, prêt à s'attacher a quiconque serait assez gentil pour lui adresser la parole. Steven comprenait bien cela.

Mais maintenant, Steven s'en voulait de devoir lui dire des mensonges. Puisqu'il n'allait certainement pas dire a Naruto qu'il venait d'un autre monde, ou que, dans celui-ci, il était le héros d'une fiction mondialement connue. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne le croirait pas. Et, de toute manière, il doutait que ce fusse bon pour l'égo du petit.

Naruto recommença a parler a Steven. Le geek eut du mal a trouver des réponses plausibles. Il fut obliger de rester très vague en déclarant venir d'un pays à plusieurs mois de voyage en mer qu'il nomma Brittania.

Lorsque Naruto l'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait amené à Konoha, le geek eut encore plus de mal à répondre. L'adolescent se contenta alors de la plus simple des excuses, priant pour qu'elle fonctionne. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu envie de voir le monde, de voyager, et que Konoha se trouvait sur sa route. Naruto sembla gober ce mensonge sans problème.

Mais lorsque l'enfant voulu savoir ce qu'il y'avait dans le sac de Steven, et ce qu'il avait aux oreilles tout à l'heure. Le geek n'eut d'autre choix que de prétendre que c'était privé et qu'on ne posait pas ce genre de question aux gens.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs ramens, le petit blond demanda des détails à Steven sur son pays. N'ayant grandit que parmi le béton et la fumée londonienne, Steven dût faire un effort d'imagination pour prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un pays emplis de forêts magnifiques, de grandes rivières et principalement habité par les corbeaux.

Redoutant l'insistance du petit blond, Steven tenta de lui demander, poliment, s'il n'avait pas des choses prévu ce matin. A son grand soulagement, Naruto se rappela qu'il avait prévu de s'entrainer. Se rappelant aisément le synopsis du manga, Steven insista pour qu'il y aille, prétendant ne pas vouloir l'empêcher de devenir plus fort. Naruto répliqua.

"Mais je veux encore qu'on discute moi."

Steven parla avec une bienveillante franchise qui le surpris après coup.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant. Si tu veux devenir Hokage, tu dois t'entrainer tous les jours. On peut toujours discuter plus tard, mais les efforts, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors au travail petit."

L'enfant sembla pris au dépourvu. Il demanda à Steven.

"Comment tu sais que je veux être Hokage?"

'ZUT ! Se flagella mentalement Steven. Mais quel idiot! Il ne m'a pas encore dit ce détail.'

L'adolescent tenta de s'expliquer rapidement, complètement paniqué.

"Et bien... Tout les enfants veulent être un grand ninja n'est-ce pas? Et il n'y a pas de plus grand ninja que l'Hokage n'est-ce pas?"

Naruto hésita, ce qui inquiéta le geek. Mais l'enfant déclara.

"C'est vrai. C'est logique."

Le geek se détendit en soupirant intérieurement. L'enfant courut s'habiller dans sa chambre et, avant de passer par la porte de son appartement, demanda d'une voix inquiète.

" Tu sera là quand je reviendrai?"

L'anglais hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici toute la journée mais il n'avait pas d'autres lieux où se poser. Il assura Naruto d'être là à dix-neuf heure sans faute. L'enfant sourit et partit en saluant le geek. Ce dernier par contre, resta sur sa chaise sans bouger. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire désormais.

Le geek appréciait d'être au calme et de pouvoir réfléchir à nouveau. Mais il avait déjà eu un moment comme celui-ci sur le balcon, et il n'avait pas l'impression que cela ait changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, où était le professeur ou comment il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il se demandait même si, au point où il en était, il n'allait pas tout simplement prier pour qu'un TARDIS tombe du ciel pour l'emmener loin d'ici. C'était peut-être irréaliste de croire que le Docteur d'une série de science-fiction allait l'aider a rentrer chez lui. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, Steven sentait qu'il devrait remettre en question sa définition du mot 'Réalité'.

L'adolescent partit ensuite fouillé son sac à la recherche d'un tee-shirt propre. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et en saisissant l'un de ses vêtements, il revit l'objet qui l'avait tant effrayé. La chose qui ne devrait même pas être imaginable en ces lieux. Caché sous l'habit, Steven retrouva l'arme à feu qui avait faillit tuer Naruto. Un grand et brillant revolver Colt Python.

Le geek n'était pas un expert en arme à feu, mais il avait déjà vu cette arme dans le premier Resident Evil. Seulement, entre un ensemble de polygones informatiques et un objets froid plus gros que ses deux poings réunis, la différence fût de taille pour Steven. Elle était même effrayante.

Il n'osa pas y toucher. C'était comme si l'objet était radioactif, en plus de ne pas devoir exister. La peur et l'excitation se mêlait à une délicieuse confusion, car il y'avait gravé sur la crosse de l'arme: "Made in USA". Ce qui signifiait que l'objet venait forcément de son monde, c'était troublant de se dire qu'un objet aussi meurtrier pouvait apporter un véritable élan d'espoir. D'autant que Steven avait découvert que ni lui, ni Naruto, n'avait été réellement en danger, le villageois ayant oublié d'enlever la sécurité de l'arme. Steven ne la retira pas non plus, pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il déposa un autre vêtement sur l'horrible objet et partit pour la douche avec un pendentif en forme de scorpion, un autre pentacle, un mini-bouclier avec un dragon et un tee-shirt arborant un samouraï très stylisé. Steven songea.

'Peut-être qu'avec ça je me fonderait plus dans le décor. On peut toujours rêver.'

* * *

Il était plus de midi et Steven marchait dans les rues avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il avait mangé une autre des boîtes de ramens instantané du petit Naruto au déjeuner, après avoir cogité, ou plutôt déprimé, toute la matinée. Il avait trouvé des milliers de scénarios pouvant expliquer ce qu'était l'engin cubique du professeur et comment ce dernier l'avait eu, tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Mais toujours aucune réponse concrète. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu beaucoup de temps, et culpabilisait pour cela. Steven commençait réellement à désespérer. Après son repas, il pensa qu'une petite marche, en écoutant du Nirvana, l'aiderait à aller mieux. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

Le geek avait presque écouté toute leur discographie sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensés mélancoliques. Il ne fit pas attention aux passants qu'il croisait, ni à leurs regards curieux. Son nouvel habit n'avait visiblement rien changé, et les câbles blancs qu'il avait dans les oreilles n'arrangeait rien. La musique ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était suivit.

C'est alors que Steven arriva dans une rue où une bonne odeur lui titilla les narines.

Steven s'arrêta un peu devant la boutique d'où s'échappait l'alléchant parfum. Il reconnut la senteur des ramens, mais il ne l'avait pas de suite reconnu car c'était un arôme bien plus appétissant que celui des plats tout préparé qu'il avait goûté plus tôt. Le dernier kanji du nom de l'enseigne donna du fil à retordre à la mémoire de Steven, mais il arriva à comprendre que le restaurant s'appelait "Ramen Ichiraku".

Le geek aurait aimé jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais cela n'aurait pas eu de sens vu qu'il avait déjà mangé et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre argent. Il tourna alors les talons pour retourner à son vagabondage sur fond de "Come as you are".

Seulement il fut interrompu par une voix juvénile que même sa chanson ne put couvrir. Une fillette hurla.

"C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !"

L'instant d'après, Steven reçu un coup sur la tête et sentit un liquide chaud sur tout le haut de son corps, en plus de choses gluantes coulant sous son tee-shirt.

Le geek resta figé de surprise et de dégout pendant un moment avant d'enlever l'objet qu'il avait sur la tête, et qui se révéla être un grand bol. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un bol de ramen dessus.

Steven enleva ses écouteurs en grognant, percevant la voix d'un vieil homme en colère dans le restaurant. L'adolescent y entra, le bol à la main, et découvrit une scène satisfaisante, mais qu'il se sentit gêner d'interrompre. Une petite fille en vêtement chinois rouge, coiffées avec deux chignons, se faisait gronder par un vieux cuisinier. Ce dernier lui faisait la leçon comme si elle avait commis une hérésie impardonnable. Mais il arrêta son sermon en voyant entrer l'étrange adolescent aux habits curieux, et désormais couvert de soupe et de nouilles. L'instant d'après, la fillette tourna son visage intrigué aux joues bien rouges vers lui.

Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, les uns parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne aussi bizarrement habillé, l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'est le geek qui tenta quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge et, montrant le plat dans sa main, demanda en hésitant.

"Heu... Est-ce que ce bol est à vous?"

Le vieil homme comprit alors ce qui s'était passé. Il fut profondément choqué et s'inclina de derrière son stand s'excusant.

"GOMENASAI ! "

Steven fut très gêné.

"Mais... Mais non. Pas la peine de vous excuser. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancé ce ramen n'est-ce pas?"

Le tenancier répliqua, toujours incliné.

"Mais c'est un de mes plats qui a salit vos habit!"

Il se releva et regarda avec colère l'enfant qu'il grondait juste avant. Il lui ordonna avec sévérité.

"Tenten-chan, excuse-toi immédiatement."

La jeune fille descendit de sa chaise et s'inclina devant Steven. D'une petite voix, elle demanda pardon au geek. L'adolescent sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette enfant. Il regarda son petit visage et vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleurée.

Mais il se rappela qu'il avait été pourchassé par un monstre la dernière fois qu'il avait cru voir une fille en larme. Steven recula, le regard inquisiteur, et prit une mauvaise posture d'art martiaux, tenant plus du mauvais équilibriste, qui étonna les deux autres. Steven interrogea la fillette.

"Est-ce que tu pleure ou est-ce que tu est en colère?"

L'enfant regarda sur le côté en boudant. Elle nia avec un air énervé, bien qu'adorable.

"Je...ne suis pas en colère. Et je ne pleurais pas."

Steven se détendit en comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il reprit une posture normal et accepta les excuses de la petite fille. Il s'adressa au cuisinier.

"Excusez-moi mais... Vous auriez une serviette?"

Le vieil homme sursauta, gêné, et déclara en s'inclinant à nouveau.

"Bien sûr. Attendez une seconde."

Le cuisinier partit en courant vers son arrière boutique laissant Steven et Tenten seuls. Steven, en ayant assez de rester gêné sans dire un mot, lui proposa de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta dans la seconde, sans regarder l'étranger en face. Steven tenta de se rappeler se qu'il avait entendu dire sur un personnage de Naruto nommé Tenten. Il ne se souvint que de vagues commentaires, dans des conventions et sur internet, qui la qualifiaient de "sous-estimée" ou "sous exploitée". Cela ne l'aidait en rien.

Le cuisinier revint avec une serviette dont Steven se servit en frottant le plus possible. Le vieil homme en profita pour lui poser la même question que presque tout le monde lui posait. Steven le baratina en lui racontant son meilleur mensonge. c'est à dire qu'il était un jeune homme avide de voyage venue d'une terre par delà les mers. Le cuistot sembla accepter cette histoire, comme Naruto avant lui.

Mais après avoir frotter très fort avec la serviette, Steven dut se faire à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement sentir le ramen jusqu'à la prochaine douche. Le geek regarda la fillette qui lui avait offert ce nouveau parfum et comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il n'arriva pas à s'énerver contre une enfant qui se frottait les yeux en reniflant. Steven soupira et, maudissant sa compassion, finit par lui demander avec douceur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a petite? Tu pleure parce qu'on t'a grondé?"

La fillette répliqua vivement.

"Bien sur que non. Et je ne pleure pas."

Steven leva les yeux aux ciel avant de poursuivre.

"Tu veut bien me dire, au moins, pourquoi tu m'a jeté un bol de Ramen à la tête?"

"GOMENASAI !" Hurla à nouveau le cuistot, surprenant Steven.

La jeune fille s'exprima avec un léger, mais perceptible, sentiment de honte.

" Désolé. Je voulais le jeter sur personne. J'étais en colère."

Steven poursuivit.

"Contre qui ou quoi?"

"Contre les nouilles." Déclara Tenten. "Je n'ai rien trouvé dedans."

L'étranger fut très déconcerté. Il tourna son regard vers le cuisinier dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Mais il ne lui répondit que par un haussement des épaules, montrant qu'il était aussi perdu que le geek. Ce dernier continua.

"Et... Qu'espérais-tu trouver?"

"Une solution pour aider mon Papa."

Là, Steven compris encore moins. Il songea qu'elle était, peut-être, un de ces personnages de manga un peu bête mais attachant. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle était triste, aussi ne rit-il pas d'elle, même intérieurement. Il lui demanda en souriant.

"Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début?"

Tenten le regarda avec ses petits yeux rouges, ne sachant pas si elle devait raconter tout ça a un étranger. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus. Mais il avait l'air gentil et, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait honte de l'avoir arrosée de ramen. Elle fit un petit hochement de tête approbateur et commença son récit.

"Ce matin, je me suis réveillé comme tout les jours. Mais quand je suis descendu à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai vu que des shinobis était en train de parler avec mon papa et ma maman. Et ils avaient pas l'air content du tout. Mon papa leur a dit qu'il était dans son atelier toute la nuit et ma maman disait que c'était vrai. Après, les shinobis sont partis mais mes parents ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors j'ai mangé ma soupe miso et je suis aller jouer. Mais, pas longtemps après, les ninjas sont revenu et ils ont demandés à parler à mes parents seuls. Sauf que moi, je les aient écouté en cachette, maman dit que c'est pas bien mais je peut pas m'en empêcher. J'ai pas tout compris, ils utilisaient plein de mots compliqués, mais j'ai compris qu'ils croient que mon papa était pas dans son atelier. C'est notre méchant voisin qui l'aurait dit. Mais il est très méchant, alors c'est forcément pas vrai! J'ai dit aux ninjas que mon papa était trop gentil pour mentir, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Il parait que si mon papa dit pas ce qu'il faisait cette nuit, ils vont devoir fouiller dans sa tête. j'ai pas compris comment mais s'il font ça, et ben mon papa il ira en prison pour très longtemps. Et moi je veut pas que mon papa il s'en aille. J'ai demandé au voisin de dire la vérité mais il m'a dit que mon papa était plus méchant que je le croyais. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de la divination pour trouver un moyen de l'aider, comme me l'a apprit mamie. J'ai regardée les feuilles de thé au fond de la tasse et elles disaient "Fouiller" et "Nouilles"... Enfin je crois."

Lorsque Tenten eut terminée, Steven ne sut s'il devait être intrigué ou ahurit. Son esprit décida de commencer par l'ahurissement. Il pensa, à demi-horrifié, le visage figé.

'Elle a joué la liberté de son père sur un PLAT DE NOUILLE ?!'

Puis il se détendit et comprit qu'elle s'était retrouvé mêlé a quelque chose de gros, une véritable affaire de police. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas tout saisit, aussi l'adolescent demanda-t-il des précisions au vieil homme, qui avait écouté le récit avec surprise et pitié pour l'enfant.

"Excusez-moi." Fit Steven."Quel est votre nom?"

Le cuistot lui répondit.

"Je m'appelle Teuchi."

"Je ne suis pas d'ici Teuchi-san." Rappela le geek."Vous savez pourquoi son père a des problèmes?"

Le vieil homme réfléchit un instant.

"Je ne le connais pas bien." Avoua Teuchi."Ce n'est pas un de mes clients. Sa famille, les Hasaki, préfère les nems du restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville."

"Les nems c'est Super Bon!" S'exclama Tenten.

Teuchi poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

"Mais pour que les shinobis interroge son père, l'affaire doit être grave."

Steven lui demanda alors ce que Tenten entendait par "fouiller dans sa tête".

Teuchi, qui était du genre sociable, expliqua à l'étranger sans problème.

"Ici à Konoha, nous avons un clan de ninja possédant une technique spécial qui permet de lire dans les pensées. Mais si quelqu'un oblige les forces de l'ordre à utiliser cette technique, alors c'est noté dans son casier judiciaire et s'il leur a mentit avant, il n'est plus vraiment considéré comme digne de confiance. C'est le déshonneur. Et c'est passible d'une peine de prison d'au moins six mois il me semble."

Steven comprit que l'affaire était grave. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela d'entendre de quoi était capable des ninjas. Il avait lu assez de Shonen pour savoir que l'incroyable était le quotidien de leur héros. Le geek regarda la petite fille, dont la tristesse était plus visible que jamais. Il ne supportait pas le silence qui s'était installé, aussi lui posa-t-il la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Pourquoi ton père a des problèmes à ton avis?"

Tenten réagit violement, faisant reculer Steven.

"J'en sais rien ! Y'a pas de raison ! C'est un gentil, pas un criminel !"

La petite fille se remit à pleurer. L'adolescent se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Il n'avait décidemment pas de chance avec les enfants. Il se sentit honteux. Teuchi observait la scène avec de la compassion pour l'enfant. Le geek se sentit, à juste titre, responsable de son chagrin; Aussi se sentit-il obligé de réparer son erreur, comme il l'avait fait pour Naruto.

Steven lâcha alors avec gentillesse, poussé par la culpabilité.

"Excuse moi petite. Est-ce que je peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?"

L'enfant se calma doucement, levant ses yeux embués vers l'étranger. Elle s'essuya le visage avec une manche et demanda, avec hésitation.

"N'importe quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi." Confirma Steven en tentant de sourire.

"Vous... Vous pouvez m'aidez à sauvez mon papa ?"

Steven pensa.

'N'importe quoi SAUF ça !'

Teuchi tenta d'interpeller la fillette, mais lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire. Steven allait dire à l'enfant ce qu'il avait pensé mais s'interrompit en voyant son petit visage. Ses yeux semblait rempli d'espoir et crier à l'aide, comme s'il était sa dernière chance. Steven savait qu'il ne devrait pas se mêler d'une histoire pareil. Il tenta une diversion pour ne pas répondre de suite à son supplique.

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimez. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie?"

Au moins Tenten eut un petit sourire. Elle déclara alors, sans le quitter des yeux.

" Mon papa est forgeron. C'est le meilleur du monde et ma maman vend ce qu'il fabrique. Toute la ville vient leur acheter ou faire réparer des choses. Avant c'était un ninja très fort, sauf qu'il s'est blessé à la jambe alors il a du arrêter pour être juste forgeron. Mais il prend toujours plein de temps pour jouer avec moi et, plus tard, il va m'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait pour que je sois très forte quand j'entrerai à l'académie ninja. Il est trop génial."

Encore une fois, Steven sentit qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée. Il songea pendant une seconde.

'Si ma vie devient une rediffusion permanente, je me jette du haut d'un pont. Y'a rien de pire que les rediffusions.'

Le regard de la petite fille fût encore plus emplis d'espérance. En essayant de changer de sujet, Steven lui avait plutôt fais croire qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il se maudit encore une fois. Il se sentit prêt à s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais plus il regardait l'enfant, plus il l'enviait. Elle aimait et respectait sincèrement son père, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre visiblement. Il aurait aimé être comme elle. Il tergiversa.

"Ecoute petite... Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi. Je suis juste un voyageur, et en plus assez perdu..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'enfant perdre son sourire. Elle allait se remettre à pleurer. S'en fut trop pour le geek. Refuser la demande d'une enfant en larme, à ce stade, lui sembla presque criminel. Steven finit par céder en soupirant.

"Mais je veut bien t'aider un petit peu."

L'enfant fit un immense sourire béat et remercia Steven en bondissant sur sa chaise, sous le regard abasourdit de Teuchi. Le cuistot demanda en chuchotant à l'adolescent.

"Monsieur... Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

Le geek lui répondit à voix basse.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardée? Comment je pouvais lui refusez quelque chose?"

Teuchi aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose d'autre, mais, après une longue hésitation, il ne put qu'approuver en soupirant. Il lui avoua.

"Je comprend. J'ai une fille, je sais comment c'est. Mais qu'allez-vous faire alors?"

Là, Steven eut du mal à répondre. Il réfléchit un instant, sous les regards intrigués du cuisinier et la fille, ce qui le stressa énormément. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider le père de Tenten, aussi fit il ce qu'il faisait le mieux : Comparer la situation à des histoires déjà lu ou vu. Il pensa.

'Si je me rappelle bien les centaines d'heures que j'ai passez devant les séries, Anime et jeux vidéos d'enquêtes... La première chose logique a faire est d'interroger les témoins.'

Il n'y en avait qu'un apparemment, le voisins de la famille de Tenten. Le geek se leva de sa chaise et commença à sortir du restaurant. Il déclara.

"Bon, finissons-en. Tu veut bien m'emmener chez ton voisin? Celui qui est méchant?"

Tenten se leva en souriant et commença a courir. Steven jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cuisinier, le salua, puis se mit à suivre la fillette.

Teuchi les vit partir avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. La petite Tenten était avec un parfait inconnu, un étranger qui plus est, et elle espérait qu'il résolve les problèmes de son père. Il craignait que cette histoire ne puisse que finir mal. Il se serait sans doute moins inquiété s'il avait sût qu'une personne a masque de chat suivait le jeune homme de près.

* * *

Steven marchait derrière Tenten les mains dans les poches. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, elle et son père. Il avait même penser à lui dire combien tout cela était ridicule. Mais lorsqu'il voyait cette enfant et son pas déterminé, il perdait cette envie.

Le duo finit par arriver près d'une belle maison a la cheminée bien grande.

'ce doit être la forge du père de Tenten.' Déduit Steven.

La panneau indiquant "Résidence de la famille Hasaki" confirma son idée.

L'enfant emmena le geek jusqu'à la maison d'en face. Lorsqu'il furent face à la porte, la petite fille déclara.

"Voilà ! c'est la maison de mon méchant voisin. Dîtes lui de dire la vérité sur mon papa."

Steven soupira de lassitude. Il expliqua à l'enfant.

"Bon très bien, je vais lui parler. Mais dans ce cas, recule un peu. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur la marche devant ta porte."

Tenten pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air confuse. Elle demanda à l'étranger pourquoi et il répondit.

"Si tu veut que j'aide ton père, il faut que je fasse les choses à ma façon. Et pour cela, il faudrait que tu t'éloigne un peu. Fais moi confiance."

La fillette hésita, elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Mais elle finit par obéir et s'éloigner, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Steven se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait dût réfléchir à comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à un inconnu qu'il voulait savoir des choses sur son voisin, suspecté d'être un criminel, parce que la fille de ce dernier l'avait "engagé" lui, un étranger, pour l'innocenter. Le geek se rappela que, dans les séries policières, les gens qui posait des questions sans être de la police était très souvent détestés, et n'avait généralement pas beaucoup de réponses de la part des gens qu'ils interrogeaient.

La solution lui parut risqué mais simple. Il ne devait rien dire de tout cela. Il devait créer un genre de lien avec le voisin de Tenten. L'adolescent sût comment. Il frappa à la porte en prenant son air blasé de niveau Un.

Un homme chauve entre deux âges ouvrit la porte. Son air énervé montrait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé, à cela s'ajouta la surprise en découvrant l'étrange bonhomme bizarrement vêtu devant sa porte. Il questionna l'adolescent d'une façon sèche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Steven soupira en la tête dans une main. Il répondit avec un ton très ennuyé.

"Excusez moi mais j'ai promis à la fillette derrière moi de vous poser une question."

Le voisin regarda derrière le jeune homme et vit Tenten entrain de faire la moue en regardant les deux hommes fixement. Steven déclara.

"Je ne voulais pas le faire mais elle m'a cassé les pieds. Quel gamine."

Le voisin approuva.

"ça je ne vous le fait pas dire. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Steven en avait définitivement assez de cette question.

"Non." Répondit-il "Je suis un voyageur. J'ignorais qu'on accueillait les touristes comme ça à Konoha."

Le voisin souffla.

"Excusez cette enfant. Son père a des soucis avec la justice et elle refuse de voir la vérité en face."

Steven vit une ouverture. Il demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? C'est un criminel ?"

Le voisin répliqua.

"Non. A part le petit démon et la garce du serpent, il n'y a que des gens respectable à Konoha. Même si ce crétin de forgeron devrait être enfermé pour tapage nocturne quand il décide de travailler tard. Les coups de marteaux, ça n'aide pas à trouver le sommeil."

Steven poursuivit, faussement compréhensif.

"Un forgeron qui travail de nuit? Quel idiot. Mais alors c'est quoi le problème?"

"Des shinobis m'ont demandé si Akahiko, c'est le nom de son père, était dans son atelier cette nuit, après vingt heure environ. Et ça je peut vous garantir que non, Je l'ai vu sortir en début de soirée mais après j'ai dormis comme un bébé."

Steven déclara.

"Et cet abrutit vous aurait forcément réveillé s'il avait travaillé. N'est-ce pas?"

Le vieux chauve approuva.

"Et comment, j'ai le sommeil léger, je peut vous le garantir."

Steven le questionna alors.

" Et il est partit où à votre avis cette nuit?"

Le voisin arqua un sourcil.

"Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir?"

Steven pointa Tenten du pouce.

"Pour avoir quelque chose à dire à cette petite enquiquineuse et qu'elle me laisse tranquille, s'il vous plait."

Le vieil homme acariâtre sembla faire preuve de compréhension. Il pointa une rue du doigt. Le jeune geek remercia le vieil homme et lui tourna le dos. le voisin ferma la porte tandis que Steven rejoignait Tenten en pensant.

'Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur est décerné a... STEVEN RYAN !'

La fillette se leva, pleine d'excitation, et questionna l'étranger.

"Alors? Il a dit la vérité?"

Steven hésita avec gène. Il n'avait eu du voisin qu'une écoute de sa version des faits et une vague direction. S'il avait bel et bien mentit, alors il était un menteur très convainquant, mais qui avait un mobile pour causer des problèmes au père de Tenten. Mais s'il disait la vérité...

L'adolescent fut sincère avec la petite fille.

"Tenten... Ton voisin dit toujours que ton père n'était pas là."

"QUOI ?!" Hurla la petite fille. "C'est qu'un menteur !"

L'étranger, prédisant qu'elle était sur le point de foncer jusqu'à la porte du voisin, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda de se calmer.

"Pas si vite! Si c'est vraiment un menteur, il faut montrer qu'il a mentit Tenten, pas seulement lui demander de parler."

L'enfant demanda, pleine d'entrain.

"Comment on fait?"

Steven connaissait la réponse à sa question, mais il avait envie de pleurer rien qu'en la disant.

"Il faut aller par là et demander a des gens s'ils ont vu ton père hier soir."

Le geek indiqua la direction qu'avait pointer le voisin chauve. Il se doutait qu'il risquait de devoir parler à beaucoup de gens. Tenten lui demanda pourquoi ils devaient faire ça. Steven lui dit que c'était la seule façon de montrer si le voisin avait mentit ou non.

"Mais il a forcément mentit !"

Steven essaya de lui expliquer le problème avec gentillesse.

"Ecoute Tenten. je ne dit pas que ton père est méchant. Mais il n'a pas dit où il était hier et c'est pour ça qu'il a des problèmes. Si on trouve où il était et qu'on le dit aux shinobis, tout ira bien."

Tenten réfléchit un instant, elle n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, mais elle finit par déclarer avec entrain.

"D'accord ! Si on peut aider papa comme ça, alors allons-y !"

Steven lui caressa la tête en souriant, puis elle commença a courir dans la rue.

Mais pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, le geek perdit son sourire. Tenten ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle risquait d'être très déçu à la fin. Steven, lui, avait bien conscience de combien son père avait des problèmes.

Si le voisin avait mentit, ce serait impossible à prouver tant que le père de Tenten ne disait pas la vérité. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir le dire s'il en était arrivé là. Si des ninjas interrogeaient le père de Tenten, Akahiko Hasaki, cela voulait dire qu'il était soupçonné soit d'avoir des informations sur une affaire grave, soit d'être responsable d'un crime. Et le fait qu'il refuse de parler, que le voisin ait dit la vérité ou pas, le rendait très suspect.

Le jeune homme eut le cœur lourd. Il songea.

'Pauvre petite. J'ai peur qu'il y'ait peu de chance que cette histoire finisse bien pour elle et son père.'

* * *

Voilà. Encore désolé pour l'attente T-T

Le prochain chapitre, j'essai d'être plus rapide. En attendant, qu'en avez vous pensez? Cela vous a plus? ^^ Une petite review pour soulager un malade peut-être.

J'espère que le nom de famille que j'ai choisis pour tenten vous convient. Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre alors j'ai pris le mot japonais voulait dire "Pointe de Lame".

A la prochaine


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ;-)

Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, vous êtes pas là pour ça XD

Alors voici la suite des aventures de Steven et Tenten...et Naruto évidemment =3= (siffle)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

'Et voilà' Pensa Steven avec satisfaction.

Il était bien content de s'être vu dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Le bol de ramen que la petite Tenten lui avait envoyé sur la tête avait, à cause de la soupe, complètement défait sa petite mèche. Il avait donc pris un instant pour refaire sa coiffure. Il songea.

'Sans elle, ma coiffure ne serais pas la même. Avant, je n'avais qu'un amas ordinaire de cheveux bruns. Maintenant, j'ai un amas de cheveux brun avec une mèche hyper classe. Merci Pandora Heart.'

Après cette affligeante publicité mentale, Steven se tourna vers la fillette assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci le regardait avec impatience et curiosité.

Lorsque le geek s'était arrêté pour se recoiffer, sans prévenir, Tenten avait tout essayer pour le faire avancer. Elle avait tentée d'attirer son attention, autant parler à un mur. Elle l'avait ensuite pousser en lui beuglant de se dépêcher... Ce fût comme tenter de faire bouger la montagne des quatre Hokage. Epuiser à en tirer la langue, et Steven ne semblant même pas l'avoir remarquer, elle avait finit par s'asseoir et attendre.

Intrigué par son regard, Steven lui demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?"

La petite en vêtement chinois rouge déclara.

"Tu es comme ma maman."

Le geek ne comprit pas. Il demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?"

"Elle aussi elle passe une demi-heure à se coiffer."

L'anglais ricana, un peu gêné, et tenta d'objecter.

"Allons tu exagères."

Elle répliqua en pointant une boutique du doigt.

"Non, j'ai bien vu l'horloge là-bas. Ça fait une demi-heure."

Steven eut l'impression de s'être pris un énorme rocher sur la tête. Il pria intérieurement pour que personne ne l'ait vu passer tout se temps à se coiffer. Il avait l'impression que sa fierté d'homme n'y survivrai pas. Tenten l'interrogea.

"Pourquoi tu passes plein temps sur tes cheveux ? Surtout ce petit bout devant ?"

Là, l'adolescent se sentit le devoir de répondre en prenant une pose ridicule, pointant vers les étoiles et au-delà.

"Petite, sache que cette mèche n'est pas qu'une simple mèche. C'est la coiffure d'un grand personnage, un type génial. Et le fait que j'ai la même coiffure que lui fait de moi un type Cool."

La fillette ne broncha pas. Steven resta dans cette position un moment. Tenten finit par déclarer.

"Vous êtes bizarre."

Steven s'effondra au sol, pris par surprise. Mais il se releva en riant un coup, il avait l'habitude qu'on le trouve bizarre. Seulement, d'habitude, les gens disait cela à voix basse, quand on pensait qu'il n'entendait rien, avec un soupçon de mépris. La jeune fille, elle, l'avait dit innocemment, sans méchanceté, aussi ne lui en voulut-il pas une seconde. Il lui expliqua cependant.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un."

Tenten répliqua avec l'air fier d'une élève ayant bien retenu sa leçon.

"Mais c'est ce que je pense et ce n'est pas bien de mentir. C'est mon papa qui me l'a appris Bizarre-san."

Là, Steven s'énerva un peu.

"Hé ! J'ai un nom moi !"

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit lequel."

Le geek dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Il l'informa en soupirant.

"Je m'appelle Steven Ryan." Avant qu'elle n'écorche son nom, il ajouta, se rappelant Naruto." Tu peut m'appeler Rai-san."

Tenten sembla prendre un instant pour assimiler l'information. Puis elle déclara en souriant.

"D'accord Rai-san."

Steven ne put que la trouver adorable. D'autant qu'il comprit pourquoi elle tenait tant à innocenter son père. Non seulement elle l'admirait, mais c'est lui qui lui avait apprit que mentir était mal. Cela rendait son histoire d'autant plus triste aux yeux de l'anglais. Son père ne semblait pas vraiment innocent jusqu'ici. Mais il avait promis à cette enfant de l'aider. Il exprima en souriant.

"Et si on essayait d'aider ton papa maintenant?"

La fillette bondit de joie, surexcité à l'idée d'enquêter pour sauver son père. Elle demanda au geek se qu'ils devait faire. Steven regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant.

Ils étaient dans la rue qu'avait indiqué le voisin, une rue marchande. Rien n'indiquait qu'Akahiko Hasaki, le père de Tenten, se soit arrêter dans cette rue, mais c'était sa seule piste. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté, ils étaient dans une des extrémité de la ville. La montagne aux visages était un peu à la droite de l'anglais et il n'y avait que des arbres sur sa gauche. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir, en levant un peu la tête, le grand mur qui entourait la ville. L'adolescent cogita sur tout cela, pour commencer, et conclut que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

'Les chances qu'il ait voulut se rendre dans cette rue sont donc assez grande. S'il avait voulut se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne serait pas passé par ici. A moins de vouloir brouiller les pistes en prenant le chemin le plus long. Si c'est un dangereux criminel, ce n'est malheureusement pas encore à exclure.'

Le geek marcha un peu en observant autour de lui, faisant fi des regards curieux que certains passants lui adressait. Il était trop concentré pour tenir compte de ce genre de chose. En arrivant au bout de la rue, devant un domaine entouré d'un mur appartenant à une certaine famille Hyuuga, il résuma des informations potentiellement importantes qu'il avait noté en marchant.

'C'est une véritable rue marchande. Les boutiques ferment toutes vers dix-neuf heure trente. Vu les étages supérieurs qu'ont les bâtiments, elles servent visiblement toutes de domiciles à leurs propriétaires. Ma théorie selon laquelle il avait prévu un cambriolage tombe à l'eau. Donc, à moins qu'il ne prépare un coup d'état en secret, ou ne participe aux réunions cachées d'une secte maléfique, il n'y a qu'un seul type d'endroit où il ait put aller. Les seuls lieux de cette rue encore ouvert après vingt heures : Les bars.'

Steven se doutait que dire qu'on était au bar, sans doute à picoler, n'était pas très glorieux, mais ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour mentir aux forces de l'ordre, à moins d'avoir excessivement peur de la réaction de sa femme. Le geek sentit qu'on tirait sur un morceau de son tee-shirt. Il sortit de sa réflexion et vit Tenten, un peu ennuyée, cherchant à attirer son attention.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite ?" Questionna Steven.

La fillette s'enquérit.

"Est-ce que vous cherchez vraiment ?"

Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu l'air de faire grand chose. D'autant qu'une petite fille, comme elle, avait sans doute du mal à comprendre qu'une enquête était avant tout un travail de réflexion. Mais, heureusement, il n'allait pas la décevoir. Il s'abaissa face à elle et lui révéla.

"Oui Tenten. D'ailleurs, c'est maintenant que tu entre en scène."

La fillette retrouva son énergie et demanda.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Steven lui expliqua en indiquant la rue d'où ils venaient.

"Il faut que tu aille dans tout les bars de cette rue et que tu demande aux responsable si ton père était là hier soir. Et s'ils te demandent pourquoi tu veut le savoir, tu leurs dit que ton père a oublier son porte monnaie dans un bars mais qu'il ne sait plus lequel. Et si on te demande pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en occupe, tu répond que c'est parce que ton père est occupé à la forge. Tu t'en souviendra ?"

Il avait conscience d'en demander beaucoup à une enfant mais, visiblement, elle était plus maline que les autres filles de son âge. Tenten, un peu confuse, finit par déclarer, sous le choc.

"Mais c'est des mensonges !"

Steven dût vite répliquer. Mais il avait prévu cette réaction.

"Non Tenten, ce sont des Astuces."

La fillette sembla perdu. Elle interrogea le geek.

"Des Astuces? C'est pas pareils?"

"Pas du tout." Raconta Steven."Les mensonges, c'est pour faire du mal aux gens. les Astuces, c'est pour les aider. Les ninjas utilisent beaucoup d'astuces tu sais."

Tenten ne sembla pas plus avancé. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer, peu convaincu.

"Bon... Si ça peut aider papa, je veux bien essayer."

L'anglais lui sourit en caressant sa petite tête. Puis il la laissa s'en aller. Il avait un peu honte de faire faire ce genre de besogne à une enfant, mais c'était la seule solution. Il savait que personne ne répondrait à ses questions s'il les posait en personne. Un étranger s'enquérant des activités d'un citoyen respectable, pour l'instant, s'attirerait plus de regards noirs et de coups de pieds au derrière que de réponse. En revanche, posées par l'adorable fillette du dît citoyen, ils ne verrait pas de mal à parler.

Jusqu'à ce que les petites jambes de Tenten ne l'amène dans tout les bars de cette rue, Steven n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. Un peu fatigué par sa longue marche, il décida de s'asseoir un peu. Il remarque un petit coin sympa à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il décida de s'y installer, bénissant au passage celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de garder la végétation à l'intérieur des murs de Konoha.

Steven s'assit au milieu de quelques fleurs, s'affalant un peu contre l'arbre. Il sortit son MusicPlayer-3 et ferma les yeux en écoutant "One" de Metallica. Ce moment de détente lui semblait bienvenue.

L'air était nettement plus agréable qu'à Londres. Le temps sembla passer bien plus lentement, comme un petit cour d'eau en pente douce. Le temps était doux et un petit vent frais se faisait sentir de temps à autres. Steven savait qu'il était en octobre ici, l'hiver venait. Il espéra un instant être rentrer chez lui avant la sortie de Dragon Age Inquisition.

Il chassa très vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la musique. Il risquait de déprimer s'il songeait à nouveau à ce qu'il risquait de manquer et de ne plus jamais voir. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

La chanson qu'il avait écouté lui plaisait toujours autant. Mais il eut envie de passer à autre chose. Il rouvrit ses yeux en sortant son baladeur de sa poche. Mais au moment ou son pouce arrêta sa musique, son regard croisa celui d'une autre personne, juste à côté de lui.

Steven découvrit une nouvelle petite fille, à moitié baissé vers le sol, figée en croisant son regard.

'Il y'a plus d'enfant que de ninja ma parole.' Pensa-t-il.

Elle semblait avoir le même âge que Naruto, et ses court cheveux noirs la rendait encore plus adorable que Tenten . Puis il remarqua ses yeux. Ils était blanc. Blanc comme du nacre et sans pupilles. Ce fut un choc pour Steven; Il avait vu des milliers de choses bizarres dans ses bandes dessinés et ses films, mais voir un truc pareil en vrai était autre chose. Il se tendit et eut un mouvement de recul. L'enfant se releva et fit de même, elle semblait intimidé, comme un chaton sur le point de fuir.

Steven regarda la fillette aux courts cheveux noirs droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, mais en même temps il se rappelait avoir vu ce regard quelque part.

Sans prévenir, la fillette s'inclina devant Steven en bafouillant.

"Dé-Dé-Désolé d-de vous a-avoir réveillé!"

Steven fut un peu déboussolé, puis il la corrigea gentiment.

"Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dormais pas du tout. Je fermais juste les yeux un instant."

la jeune fille se remise droite, serrant contre elle un petit cahier, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus tranquille qu'avant. On aurait dit que le simple regard du jeune geek lui faisait peur. Ce qui le gênait beaucoup. Il n'y a aucun mérite a avoir à faire peur a des enfants innocents, même s'il n'était pas sur de combien l'était ceux de ce monde.

Le geek, tout en retirant et rangeant son MusicPlayer-3, regarda au sol pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi la jeune fille s'était baissé à côté de lui. Il ne vit rien a part des petites fleurs jaunes et une autre mauve. Au hasard, et pour ne pas rester planté comme un idiot, Steven arracha cette dernière et la tendit à la fillette en demandant, curieux.

"C'est cela que tu voulais?"

La fillette hésita un instant avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

"Prend là alors." Fit Steven en souriant.

L'enfant fut surprise. Mais elle se reprit et finit, lentement, par saisir le végétal coloré. Elle adressa un timide "Merci" à Steven. Puis un silence gêné s'installa. Steven commençait à détester cela. Aussi prit-il les devant et s'adressa-t-il à l'enfant, le plus gentiment possible.

"C'est pour ta maman?"

La jeune fille fut surprise par la question, puis elle répondit en bégayant un peu.

"N-Non. C'est pour mon herbier... M-mais j'allais en prendre quelques une pour elle aussi."

Steven l'observa récolter un grand bouquet de fleurs jaunes. Cette scène touchante lui rappelait quelques souvenirs très lointains. Ce qui lui fit prononcer.

"Tout ça pour elle? Elle en a de la chance."

L'enfant sembla déconcertée, mais en même temps assez ravie d'entendre cela. Elle répondit en contemplant le cadeau floral.

"C'est la plus gentille des mamans. Elle y a bien droit."

L'adolescent l'enviait. Il pensa avec une profonde et soudaine mélancolie.

'Tout les enfants pensent cela à cet âge... A cet âge.'

Puis il fut violement tiré de ses pensés et sursauta, avec la fillette, en entendant une puissante voix masculine, sèche et oppressante. Le genre que détestait Steven.

"Hinata!" Hurla la voix.

La fillette se retourna d'une traite, le regard encore plus intimidé qu'avec Steven. Il y'avait un peu de crainte cette fois-ci. Steven passa légèrement la tête de derrière son arbre et découvrit un homme qui était exactement comme il se l'imaginait en l'entendant: Mûre, fier et à l'allure si autoritaire qu'il avait l'air presque tyrannique. Mais en plus de tout cela, il avait les mêmes yeux que la petite fille, ainsi que des long cheveux aussi noir que les siens. C'était visiblement quelqu'un de la même famille. Celui-ci poursuivit en s'approchant de la fillette.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sortir du domaine sans être accompagnée?"

L'enfant bafouilla des excuses tandis que l'homme lui prenait la main sans la moindre affection.

"D-D-Désolé P-Père."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bégayer." Gronda le paternel. "Viens, nous rentrons immédiatement. Et tu sera consigné dans ta chambre comme punition, pour cette fois."

L'homme commença à partir en tirant sa fille sans ménagement. Steven avait un peu de peine pour l'enfant. Mais plus que cela, bien plus, il sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il ne devait pas se mêler de cela, il le savait. Ce n'étais pas ses affaires. Il se leva et gronda.

"Hey ! Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez ?!"

Le père et son enfant se stoppèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, l'un avec une curiosité agacée, l'autre avec une surprise craintive. L'homme se demandait qui pouvait bien l'interpeller, lui, d'une telle manière, et la petite fille, quel mouche avait bien pu piquer le gentil, bien qu'étrange, monsieur à qui elle venait de parler. Steven se posait exactement la même question.

"Pardon?" Interrogea le vieil homme, étonné par la tenue de son interlocuteur.

L'adolescent, emporté par la colère, poursuivit sur sa lancé.

"C'est peut-être votre fille mais ça ne justifie pas que vous lui hurliez dessus comme ça. Elle voulait juste quelques fleurs pour sa mère."

"Et de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de cela?" Questionna le père.

Le geek était désagréablement surpris par son attitude.

'C'est vrai cela?' Pensait-il.'Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire ça?'

Certes, il n'avait pas aimé que cet homme parle avec autant de violence à sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état, perdre le contrôle. D'autant que Steven n'était absolument pas du genre colérique, du moins il le pensait, vu combien il évitait les embrouilles en général. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

"Je me mêle de ce qui me chante. Vous avez le droit d'être énervé, mais de là à lui hurler comme à un chien et la menacer... Vous manquer pas d'air je trouve !"

Le père de la petite fille, nommée Hinata, sembla faire un effort pour masquer combien il était outré par cet affront. Mais, ne semblant pas en faire un si grand que cela, il devait avoir une discipline de fer. Il regarda un instant l'adolescent furieux et l'interrogea.

"Vous n'êtes pas de Konoha, vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Steven en avait marre de cette question. Il y répondit tout de même en grondant.

"Ouai et alors?"

L'homme sembla se décontracté et tourna le dos à Steven. Mais son attitude sembla empli de mépris.

"Alors feriez mieux de vous mêler de vos affaires et partir d'ici au plus tôt. Vous ignorez visiblement à qui vous vous adressez."

Steven fut sur le point d'exploser encore plus. Il se crut même capable d'attraper cet homme par le col. Mais, heureusement, une petite voix plus enjoué se fit entendre.

"Rai-saaaaan !"

Steven se tourna et vit la petite Tenten courir vers lui. Elle lui déclara.

"J'ai fait ce que tu m'a dit. j'ai parlé dans tout les bars."

Elle remarqua ensuite les deux personnes derrière son détective. Elle vit que le grand homme était en colère et la petite fille, effrayé. Elle regarda Steven et vit qu'il n'était pas très content non plus. Elle ne savait pas trop où se placer sur le coup.

"Est-ce que...je dérange?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le geek ne voulait pas mêler Tenten à cette histoire, et il en avait plus qu'assez de ce type. Il soupira un grand coup et fit à son empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

"Non Tenten-chan. C'est bon. Viens, on va discuter plus loin."

Steven commença à s'en aller dans une rue. Les deux personnes aux yeux blancs firent de même. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, Steven s'arrêta et prononça, sans se tourner vers eux.

"Hey petite!"

La jeune Hinata et son père s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers cet étranger sans manière. Ce dernier déclara.

"N'oublie pas de donner ton bouquet. Faut pas qu'un incident te fasse oublier l'essentiel."

Ensuite de quoi l'anglais repartit, suivit par Tenten. La petite Hinata fut un peu surprise par ses paroles. Son père fronça une dernière fois les sourcils avant de s'en aller en la tenant fermement par la main. La fillette regarda ses fleurs, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'oublierait pas d'offrir le bouquet à sa mère. Elle n'oublierait pas cette journée.

Plus loin dans une rue, Steven s'assit sur le banc d'un petit parc. Tenten fit de même, l'air un peu perdu. La pauvre enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steven était de mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas bien lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais été réellement en colère dans sa vie. En tout cas, de mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fais preuve d'autant de rage. Généralement, ses journées comportait un peu d'excitation, de rire, de tristesse, à cause des Anime. Mis à part cela, il n'exprimait jamais rien. Mais là, il avait hurler sur un homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, parce qu'il le trouvait trop dure avec une enfant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Steven se rappela que la petite Hasaki, Tenten, était assise à côté de lui. Il la regarda, en réaffichant un sourire, et lui demanda.

"Alors Tenten, qu'as-tu appris?"

L'enfant déclara, un peu hésitante quant a ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Ben... Personne n'a vu mon papa hier soir."

Steven perdit espoir pendant un instant, mais Tenten termina.

"Par contre c'est bizarre. Y'en a un, celui du Shamisen Bar, qui a dit que mon papa ne fréquentait pas trop les bars. Mais son voisin disait que mon papa allait souvent là bas, tout comme ses clients qui aiment jouer aux cartes. C'est bizarre."

Steven fut surpris un instant. Il réfléchit une seconde à cette information. Puis, d'un coup, il se sentit mieux. Il avait enfin une piste. Il caressa la tête de l'enfant en lui disant.

"Bravo Tenten, c'est du bon travail. Tu veut bien m'attendre un peu ?"

La fillette sembla confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de particulièrement bien. Complètement perdu, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et voir Steven s'éloigner vers la rue d'où ils étaient venu.

Le geek arriva jusqu'au Shamisen Bar. Pour lui, faute d'argent pour sympathiser en achetant un verre, la confrontation semblait la meilleur solution. Même s'il pensait cela car il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline de la dispute avec le père d'Hinata. Il entra dans l'établissement, presque vide de monde. Il n'y avait que deux personnes jouant aux carte, à l'Hanafuda, en pariant de petites sommes d'argent. Les clients de cet endroit devaient surtout être des nocturnes.

Steven découvrit le barman s'afférant à nettoyer quelques verres. C'était un homme maigre, presque squelettique, avec une longue moustache et un début de calvitie pas très encourageant pour son fournisseur de shampoing. Le tenancier s'arrêta de frotter en voyant entrer une personne aussi bizarrement vêtu. Il aurait put noter la coiffure mais il avait déjà vu plus étrange.

L'anglais s'approcha de lui d'un air déterminé. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le barman ne broncha pas, il en avait visiblement vu d'autres. Ce dernier demanda.

"Puis-je vous aidez?"

Steven lui répondit en soufflant.

"Tenten vous a parler n'est-ce pas?"

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

"Comment la connaissez vous?"

Steven fut assez intimidé par le ton très direct et inquisiteur de cet homme. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être choisit la mauvaise approche. Il tenta de rattraper le coup, l'honnêteté lui sembla une meilleur option.

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de poser ces questions."

L'homme à la moustache sembla encore plus suspicieux. Le geek poursuivit.

"Vous savez que son père, Akahiko Hasaki, a des problème avec les forces de l'ordre?"

Là, le barman sembla surprit.

"Non je...Je l'ignorais."

Steven continua de parler.

"je ne connais pas les détails mais je vais essayer d'être bref. Les shinobis l'ont interroger sur ce qu'il faisait hier soir. Il leur a mentit et maintenant ils sont sur le point de fouiller dans son esprit."

Le barman était de plus en plus inquiet au fur et a mesure que le geek racontait.

"Après quoi Tenten, sa fille, était très triste et inquiète. Alors, après un accident que je ne raconterais pas, et complètement désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à empêcher son père d'être arrêté. Une piste nous a amené dans cette rue. J'ai demandé à la petite de poser une ou deux questions dans les bars pour voir dans lequel son père est allez, vu qu'on ne m'aurait rien dit. Vous avez prétendu qu'il ne fréquentait pas souvent les bars. Sauf que votre voisin, lui, prétend qu'il vient souvent ici. L'un d'entre vous mentait donc. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre voisin ait mentit alors que vous, si. Il a ouvertement dit à Tenten que son père venait ici pour boire. Vous, vous avez presque niez le fait qu'il fréquente ce genre d'établissement. La seule raison qui me vient a l'esprit, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas qu'Hasaki-san passe pour un alcoolique. Donc, vous vouliez, en quelque sorte, protéger son honneur afin que sa fille ne sache rien de cela. Ce qui fait que vous le voyez assez souvent pour justifier ce mensonge. J'ai juste n'est-ce pas?"

Le Barman était figé sur place, mais son visage de glace ne donnait aucun moyen de savoir si Steven avait vu juste. Le geek savait lui-même que ce qu'il avait dit ne reposait sur rien de concret, mais c'était sa seule chance.

Le moustachu se détendit en souriant. Il semblait étrangement ravie. Autant que le joueur qui venait de gagner un peu plus loin.

"Vous faîtes beaucoup de suppositions monsieur." Exprima le barman.

Steven eut l'impression d'avoir échouer. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le maigre personnage déclara en souriant.

"Mais vous êtes intelligent. Je dois reconnaitre que vous m'impressionnez pas mal. J'ai rencontré pas mal de gens malin par le passé, vous avez l'air de la même trempe. J'ai été shinobi vous savez. Dans l'équipe d'Akahiko justement. C'est pour cela qu'il vient ici de temps à autre."

Steven supposa avec une certaine joie.

"Donc vous confirmez qu'il était là hier soir?"

Le vieil homme réfuta.

"Je ne confirme rien du tout."

Steven paniqua en sentant que sa piste lui échappait.

"Quoi? Mais vous comprenez que si on ne confirme rien, le père de Tenten, votre collègue si j'ai bien compris, va allez en prison et être 'déshonoré', si je puis dire?"

Le vieux bonhomme, l'air résigné, se remit à laver ses verres en répondant.

"Oui, j'ai compris. Mais il a volontairement mentit. Et s'il insiste pour ne rien dire, c'est son choix. Je dois l'accepter."

L'anglais sentit de nouveau de la colère monté en lui. Il se leva de sa chaise en frappant des mains sur le comptoir, criant.

"Vous voulez dire que vous allez le laissez décevoir sa propre fille sans broncher ?!"

Son exclamation attira l'attention des deux joueurs de cartes. Le squelette moustachu, lui, ne sursauta même pas. Il répondit froidement.

"S'il n'a pas envie que l'on sache ce qu'il fait de ses soirées, je ne vais pas aller contre sa volonté. En tant qu'ancien partenaire et ami, se serait une forme de trahison. Et je pense savoir ce qu'Akahiko a en tête. Alors oui, je vais rester là et faire comme si de rien n'étais."

Le regard enragé de Steven ne le perturba pas. Le geek comprit implicitement qu'il n'allait pas non plus lui révéler ce que le père de Tenten pensait faire. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, l'adolescent se tranquillisa avec une mine désenchanté.

Il remit en place la chaise qu'il avait renversé en se levant brutalement. Puis il commença a marché vers la sortie du bar. Il fut cependant interrompu par le barman.

"Après, j'ai dit que moi je ne dirais rien. Vous, vous faîtes comme cela vous chante. Si vous voulez révéler la vérité, faîtes le. Je ne vous en empêcherais pas. je pense seulement que certaines choses ne doivent pas être entendu par toute les oreilles."

Steven tourna son visage déçu vers lui et l'interrogea.

"Et comment suis-je censé dire aux shinobis ce que vous refusez de me dire ?"

Le vieux moustachu, qui astiquait toujours ses verres, lui répondit en souriant.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes malin."

Le geek était un flatté du compliment, mais il n'avait pas envie de se réjouir. Il sortit pour de bon du Shamisen Bar sous le regard intrigué des deux joueurs d'Hanafuda, qui reprirent leur partie là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'est en traînant les pieds que l'anglais se rendit vers le petit parc où il avait laissé la petite fille. Il ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée de la revoir. Il avait honte. Il avait dit qu'il ne lui promettait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Lorsqu'il dirait à Tenten qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver que son père était au bar hier soir... Il n'osait pas imaginer le chagrin de la petite. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile.

Il la vie assise sur le même banc que tout a l'heure, chantonnant joyeusement et balançant ses petites jambes. Il n'osait pas s'approcha d'elle. Il avait le cœur lourd. Mais il ne pouvait pas la fuir. Il arriva donc a son niveau et se planta devant elle, les mains dans les poches et ses médaillons cliquetants au vent. Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui faisait de l'ombre, Tenten sauta du banc en souriant. Elle questionna celui qu'elle avait choisit comme sauveur, pleine d'ardeur.

"Alors alors ?! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Il n'osa pas répondre. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que jamais. C'était le plus lourd silence de sa vie. Il se racla la gorge un coup, sans savoir comment Tenten y réagirai. Elle déclara.

"Oh ! Tu as soif et c'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien, n'est-ce pas? Attend je vais acheter quelque chose."

Steven fut complètement pris par surprise. Lorsqu'il put tenter de l'arrêter, une partit assez couarde de lui-même l'en empêcha. Il regarda ainsi courir l'enfant en mini-vêtement chinois rouge au loin. Il soupira un grand coup et s'assit sur le banc, résigné à attendre le retour de l'enfant comme un condamné attend sa sentence. Il resta un instant les yeux vers le ciel, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdu. Il savait être dans un autre monde et pourtant... il avait l'impression de regarder exactement le même ciel qu'à Londres, bien qu'il soit d'un bleu parfait et non grisâtre comme là-bas. Puis il eu un sentiment étrange. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il tourna sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais il vit rien. Il se remit à réfléchir, sans savoir qu'il y'avait bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre faisant de même du haut des toits.

Il songea à ce que lui avait dit le barman.

'Tu es malin.'

C'était sympa comme compliment. Mais dans l'esprit de Steven, cela sonna comme un 'débrouille-toi tout seul'. Steven songea a tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu aujourd'hui. A tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put aider Tenten. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toute les pièces du puzzle sauf une. C'était frustrant et désespérant. Steven les étudia de nouveau pour voir quel pièce du puzzle lui manquait. Il lui manquait toujours l'élément central : Pourquoi le père de Tenten avait-il mentit ? Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un bar qui justifie de mentir aux Shinobis et risquer le déshonneur ? D'autant que sa femme l'avait soutenue dans son mensonge. Il avait supposé qu'elle avait mentit pour couvrir son mari, par dévotion. Mais peut-être qu'elle était complice. Ce n'était pas impossible après tout. Il ignorait tout de cette famille.

Au point où il en était, Steven se disait qu'il valait mieux laissez tomber. Dans les affaires judiciaire il y'a toujours un procureur, pour accuser, et un avocat de la défense. Mais un seul à raison. Pourquoi serait-il dans le camp qui a raison.

Tout cela l'énervais au plus haut point. Toute ses années à regarder des séries policières avec sa mère n'avait visiblement servit à rien. Il avait adorer ces émissions d'enquêtes, mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne les avait pas vu, il ne serait pas aussi frustré. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas fait cette promesse stupide à Tenten. Il se rappela en plus pourquoi il avait commencé à les regarder. Son père voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose avec sa mère pour qu'elle ne dise pas qu'il était accro aux jeux vidéos. C'était à l'époque où son avis avait encore un peu d'importance pour lui. Il était peut-être un peu accro à l'époque, mais il ne voulais pas qu'elle pense cela.

Ce fut un déclic dans l'esprit de Steven. Il fit des comparaisons avec des épisodes de séries télés et d'Anime. Tout finissait par ce tenir. Il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien cela mais c'était la seul et unique explication qui justifiait TOUT les éléments.

Tenten arriva avec une petite bouteille. Elle expliqua en arrivant.

"Il n'y avait que du jus de fruit dans mon magasin. J'espère que..."

Elle fut coupée par Steven qui l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir dans la rue d'où ils étaient venu.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda la fillette, prise par surprise.

"J'ai trouvé Tenten ! J'ai tout compris ! On va pouvoir sauvé ton père !"

Ils passèrent devant le Shamisen Bar. le propriétaire vit l'adolescent courir. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus :-)

j'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Une petite review dans le chapeau peut-être? ;-) pour avoir vos avis.

Je voulais résoudre l'affaire dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de faire un suspense monstre ici pour vous laissez une chance de trouver tout seul la réponse ;-)

C'est un peu compliqué peut-être mais je vous promet que TOUT les éléments sont dans ce chapitre et le précédent.

Alors? Arriverez-vous à trouver la réponse ?

Si oui, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées par MP ;-)


End file.
